Juegos
by EmiKaze
Summary: Ya, ya, es solo un juego, no es serio... Quédate a mi lado... ¡Tsk! ¿Por qué siempre me evitas?... Yo ya no espero nada... ¡Controla tus hormonas!... Parece que pierdo el tiempo... Eres muy obvia... Ella no va a cambiar te lo dije... Por favor sal conmigo... No tienes remedio... ¡SHIZUNAT! ¡AQUI!
1. Capítulo 1

_Disclaimer: Mai Hime y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Sunrise _

_Nuevamente yo con otra historia. Espero que les guste. Ustedes juzgarán_

_Aquí vamos…_

**Juegos**

**.**

**Capítulo 1**

_Toda mi vida siempre había sido muy tranquila hasta que la conocí. _

_Ahora estoy metida en un enredo que no puedo explicar. _

_Así fue como inició todo..._

— _Vamos Shizuru de verdad yo necesito tu ayuda_ — Me miró implorante un moreno de ojos grisáceos y sonrisa encantadora. Pero hará falta más que una sonrisa para convencerme de sacrificar mis pacíficas vacaciones.

— _Reito, tú sabes que no se me da el trabajo pesado — _Además cuando regresemos a clases me van a rodear un montón de responsabilidades y quiero descansar mientras pueda.

Desde que entré al instituto he formado parte del consejo estudiantil, en primero como delegada de la clase y en segundo como ayudante de la anterior **Kaichou**_* (Presidenta del consejo estudiantil)_.

Antes de terminar el segundo grado está nos postuló tanto a mí como a Suzushiro Haruka para asumir la presidencia del consejo estudiantil y por una considerable cantidad de votos me quedé con el puesto.

— _Pero no vas a hacer nada de trabajo pesado, solo supervisar al equipo —_ Reito se veía agotado. Él también había conseguido el puesto de Vicepresidente cosa que me alegró por completo ya que siempre hemos sido muy unidos, pero por un favor especial con la directora es que terminó haciendo este trabajo

— _Pero tampoco conozco al equipo de trabajo —_ Intentaba vanamente, escapar de esta situación.

— _Conoces a mi hermana Mikoto, oye el equipo es muy bueno te integraras enseguida. Eres la Kaichou y además somos puros estudiantes — _Pero son vacaciones.

— _Pero pretendes que llegue como jefa a decirles lo que tienen que hacer, cuando llevan ya una semana haciendo esto, no es buena idea_

— _Solo llevamos una semana, nos faltan dos más y de verdad no puedo partirme en dos… además eres una líder natural… anda._

— _Está bien, pero no prometo acompañarte hasta el final — _Pues que remedio, siempre consigue lo que quiere.

— _Con que me ayudes una semana me doy por bien servido _ — Puso una sonrisa de cachorrito de exhibición que me dio ternura.

Bueno aquí vamos…

Así fue como Reito me convenció para realizar un trabajo comunitario durante el periodo vacacional que consistía en restaurar y dar mantenimiento a ciertas zonas de Fuuka Gakuen.

Yo básicamente tenía que supervisar las labores que cada estudiante tenía asignadas y anotarlas en unas listas especiales que me proporcionaba el coordinador, es decir Reito. Además también debía asesorarlos y vigilar que no se lastimaran. El trabajo era muy ligero y agradable, lo único que no me gustaba era el uniforme naranja que todos teníamos que usar, como un típico overol de empleado de gasolinera y que además me quedaba bastante ajustado.

A pesar de que era mi primer día estaba muy animada porque tal y como Reito me había dicho me integré enseguida al grupo. No fue tan difícil puesto que al ser la Kaichou todos los chicos parecían ovejitas perseguidas por perro ovejero.

A petición de Reito, Mikoto chan me presentó a varias de sus amigas. Tokiha Mai, una pelirroja bromista y amable de ojos azules y Kuga Natsuki, la cual debo admitir que capturo de inmediato mi atención, fue a la primera que miré en cuanto llegué al grupo, resaltaba por su belleza y no podía dejar de verla pero cuando ella me miró con esos ojazos verdes me hice la desentendida hasta que nos presentó Mikoto formalmente.

Al principio Kuga Natsuki me había parecido muy misteriosa e interesante ya que daba la impresión de ser muy seria y apartada del grupo, y resultó que no era así para nada Natsuki era una chica muy sociable y divertida.

Al final fue ella la que me presentó a los demás chicos. La que me acompañó toda la tarde y la que me sacó conversación sin dificultad alguna durante toda la jornada, cosa que hasta donde yo recordaba nadie más había podido lograr desde que tengo memoria, a los pocos minutos las platicas siempre terminaban tornándose aburridísimas y me terminaba alejando.

Debo admitir que es bastante difícil para mí congeniar con alguien más que no sea Reito o mi mejor amiga Haruka a los cuales conozco desde el preescolar, así que Kuga Natsuki era sin dudas la excepción de la regla.

Natsuki era la que hacia los trabajos que nadie más quería hacer como llevar y traer todo el material, subir a las copas de los árboles para amarrar la publicidad, en fin la peliazul no ponía peros.

Y al terminar la tarde se ofreció a llevarme a casa al ver que Reito estaba muy ocupado, este solo hizo una mueca de preocupación que me desconcertó un poco, pero dado que Natsuki tenía un poco de prisa nos fuimos sin que pudiera hablar con él.

Antes de irnos Natsuki se cambió de ropa a un traje sacado de una competencia de motocross bastante ajustado y me guió hacia el estacionamiento. Par mi sorpresa Natsuki tenía una enorme motocicleta de carreras color azul marino.

— _¡No me subiré en eso!_ — Le dije decidida pero ella se subió y encendió la moto, no negare que ese sonido, ese feroz rugido sonaba emocionante, más cuando ella me extendió la mano y puso una radiante sonrisa

— _Sube_ — No parecía una orden pero tampoco era una petición.

Con un poco de miedo me subí. Ella coloco mis manos sobre el taque de la gasolina rodeando su cintura, no era para nada un abraso, ni siquiera toqué su cuerpo ya que de solo pensarlo me moría de vergüenza.

El viaje fue muy agradable sentía el viento sobre mi rostro y un cosquilleo en mi estomago pero después de un rato en movimiento comenzaban a dolerme las manos por hacer fuerza para detenerme.

Abruptamente comenzó a llover y Natsuki se detuvo para preguntarme si tenía hambre porque conocía un lugar donde la comida era deliciosa, y bueno después de semejante jornada y el clima acepté gustosa la invitación.

Llegamos a una elegante cafetería. Natsuki estacionó la motocicleta y tomó mi mano. Entramos corriendo para refugiarnos de la lluvia que comenzaba a caer con fuerza.

Por alguna razón no podíamos dejar de reír y yo no sabía cómo explicar mis emociones, no podía dejar de mirar nuestras manos entrelazadas, era un sentimiento muy agradable, pero sobretodo nuevo para mí.

Por sugerencia de Natsuki me quité el suéter que se había mojado bastante y a regañadientes acepté a ponerme su chamarra de piel, bastante apenada por dejar a la peliazul en camiseta.

Adentro el lugar era bastante cómodo pero solo había parejitas, a Natsuki no pareció incomodarle, estaba muy atenta al menú y muy ocupada pidiendo mayonesa extra para su ramen. Yo por mi parte solo pedí una ensalada y una taza de té.

Cuando nos sentamos en la mesa me sentí más extraña todavía por que habíamos quedado muy juntas casi hombro con hombro, pero todos estaban igual. Las mesas eran muy pequeñas ideales para estar junto a la pareja.

Yo me sentía nerviosa, jamás había estado tan cerca de alguien y además mi acompañante estaba muy ligera de ropa y llamaba la atención. De pronto sentí todas las miradas sobre nosotras, como si esperaran que hiciéramos algo inapropiado. Y hasta podría considerarlo, la verdad es que ella es bastante atractiva.

— _¿Estás bien?_

— _Si, pero creo que debes ponerte tu chamarra — _Le dije al mirar nuevamente lo corta que le quedaba esa camiseta, me estaba costando trabajo disimular mi nerviosismo.

— _Déjatela, no me perdonaría que te enfermaras por mis descuidos _

— _Pero… —_ Sin proponérmelo me quedé un minuto mirándola y no precisamente a los ojos

— _¿Te incomoda verme así? _

— _¿Eh? —_ Le dije avergonzada — _¡No! ¡No! —_ Desvié la mirada de esa fina lencería que se marcaba entre su blusa.

A lo mejor era el lugar, la plática, la música y la cercanía, pero mi temperatura estaba subiendo con su profunda mirada. El ambiente era tal que incentivaba a que pasaran otro tipo de cosas. De hecho casi estuvimos a punto de darnos un beso, pero en esos momentos llegó la mesera con nuestros alimentos pero ambas nos quedamos perplejas, le habían puesto a mi plato de ensalada una inmensa capa de mayonesa en vez de al ramen.

Justo estaba por reclamar cuando Natsuki comenzó a reírse y terminó contagiándonos. Aclarada la situación la mesera regresó a los pocos minutos con nuestros pedidos, pero de mientras nosotras ya habíamos continuado con nuestra charla.

Para cuando terminamos de comer la lluvia ya había cesado completamente y Natsuki pagó la cuenta, la mesera me entregó mi suéter ya seco e hizo alusión a que nosotras hacíamos una muy bonita pareja. Ignoro de qué color quedo mi rostro en esos momentos, solo sé que por alguna razón me sentí muy avergonzada y más cuando Natsuki soltó una risita al ver mi expresión.

Salimos al exterior y nuevamente subimos a la moto, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya habíamos llegado a mí casa. Me bajé del vehículo con las piernas temblorosas y el cuerpo ligeramente entumecido.

— _Bueno, hasta mañana… amm ¿Quieres que pase por ti? — _Demasiada adrenalina por el momento

— _No gracias, me iré con Reito _

— _Está bien _— Se puso el casco de nuevo y se marcho a toda velocidad. Solo me quede viendo como se perdía en la distancia su motocicleta.

.

— _¿Cómo te terminó de ir ayer?_ — Por alguna razón Reito parecía preocupado

— _Si lo dices por la moto, no hubo ningún problema_ — Reito puso una sonrisa tan elaborada que me dio la impresión de que era falsa. Tengo un mal presentimiento…

No hablamos más después de eso hasta que llegamos al instituto. Reito me estaba dando un par de instrucciones cuando Natsuki pasó junto a nosotros.

Estaba desconcertada, Natsuki parecía otra persona. Como decirlo, tal vez es por su cabello, ayer lo traía recogido en una coleta alta y ahora que lo trae suelto se ve muy diferente, además con maquillaje se veía más atractiva, un poco de sombra gris, delineador y rímel hacen cosas increíbles sobre esos preciosos ojos esmeraldas.

Me saludo normal pero la forma en cómo me miraba hacia que se me erizara la piel. No se acercó a mí en toda la mañana hasta que Reito fue a los servicios y quedé completamente sola.

— _Oe Fujino san —_ Por un momento me quedé ensimismada con esos brillantes y profundos destellos verdes.

Cuando se acercó a mí y pude contemplarla más de cerca, no pude evitar recordar cómo la mesera nos había dicho que hacíamos una linda pareja el día de ayer.

— _Ara, Kuga han_

— _¿Me puedes ayudar un momento? _— Me pidió cortésmente al tiempo que señalaba un cartelón. Afirmé con la cabeza y la seguí. Trepó a un árbol con una facilidad que me dejo asombrada y lo desamarró — _Lo bajaré despacio _— Me gritó desde arriba — _¡Agárralo por favor! _

Natsuki bajó muy sonriente y después me dijo en un tono extraño

— _¡Estas muy guapa el día de hoy! _— Ante esto no pude más que soltar una carcajada, estoy exactamente igual que ayer pensé

— _Ookini —_ Quise devolverle el cumplido ya que ella en verdad se veía muy hermosa

— _¡Shizuru!_ — Me llamó Reito con urgencia y me dirigí hacia él.

A decir verdad pensé que me hablaría de algo importante pero solo me estaba haciendo la plática mientras todos los demás trabajaban

— _Sempai, ¿Me puede ayudar a llevar estas sillas?_ — Reito se fue con desgana para ayudarle a Tate kun y aproveché para dar una vuelta y revisar cómo iba quedando el jardín. Cuando menos lo esperé Natsuki cayó del cielo y solté un grito, pero ella solo se rió

— _¡Un día te vas a lastimar al caer así! _— Le reclamé a la peliazul que solo se lanzó el cabello hacia atrás con un movimiento sin detener su risa.

— _Necesito tu ayuda… ¿Puedes detener la bolsa para que pueda echar las hojas secas?_

Estuve ayudándole un buen rato, mientras platicábamos. A decir verdad me gustaba platicar con ella, la conversación era fluida y divertida, decía cosas graciosas que me hacían reír como nunca, lo cual es extraño en mí. Y para variar era divertido porque yo diría que estaba coqueteándome de un modo muy peculiar. Un juego de miradas y espontaneas sonrisas traviesas.

Pronto terminamos y llevamos las bolsas a los contenedores y de regreso Natsuki se detuvo para recoger unas bolsas de la bodega. Tuve que ayudarla a bajarlas para evitar que se cayeran las otras cosas.

Abruptamente la puerta se cerró y me empujó hacia ella, Natsuki me atrapó en sus brazos.

— _¿Estás bien? — _Me preguntó y me quedé sin palabras, estaba a solo medio centímetro de sus labios.

No supe exactamente como paso, pero ella probó mis labios con un suave contacto que me hizo quedarme pasmada y enseguida su mirada cambio.

— _¿Ku…Kuga han? _— No era la primera vez que me miraba así, mientras platicábamos en la cafetería juraría que me lanzo varias miradas comprometedoras, pero esta vez sus intenciones eran muy claras.

Natsuki acercó su cuerpo aprisionándome y me robó un beso, pero ¡Que beso! Comenzó suave, muy dulce y enseguida subió de tono. No supe en realidad como fue que terminé respondiéndolo, pero rompió todas mis barreras y no me soltó hasta después de haberse dado un buen agasajo, hasta se dio el lujo de explorar mi boca con su lengua de una manera fogosa y descontrolada. Ese mágico, sagaz y extraordinario instante no duro menos de cinco minutos. Juro que con ese beso hasta pude ver lucecitas arremolinándose en un espacio negro

— _¿Qué…?_ — Pude decir cuando me soltó, me sentía desorientada. Deslice mis manos por su espalda con torpeza deteniéndolas en sus brazos. Jamás nadie me había besado de esa manera.

— _¡Shh!_ — Dijo al instante posando su dedo índice sobre mis labios, dejandome completamente atónita, bueno más atónita de lo que ya estaba. Esto es algo que jamás me hubiera esperado.

Natsuki se separó de mí con lentitud deslizando sus manos por mi cintura, recogió las bolsas del piso y tras salir de la bodega comenzó a caminar

— _¡Oye!_ — Le grité.

Quería una explicación por su comportamiento o por lo menos otro beso igual…

Natsuki solo me lanzó una mirada profunda y compuso media sonrisa, antes de seguir caminando. Por alguna razón se veía muy divertida.

Natsuki se reunió con los otros chicos. Yo fui a los servicios. Necesitaba un momento para evaluar mi situación.

En cuanto estuve a solas me miré al espejo y llevé mis manos a la boca, aún sentía la presencia de sus labios, la humedad de su lengua, el calor de su cuerpo y aunque desconocía sus intenciones, definitivamente quería más.

Después de un tiempo prudencial salí para regresar a mi labor, cosa que me fue bastante difícil porque que Natsuki me desnudaba con su mirada, esta chica… ¡No es nada discreta!

Finalmente terminó el día y todos recogían sus pertenencias, caminé hacia la sala del consejo estudiantil para encontrarme con Reito. La puerta estaba ligeramente entreabierta, tomé el picaporte pero justo cuando iba a entrar escuché una voz conocida y me detuve.

— _¿Para qué me llamas Reito?_ — ¿Natsuki?

Miré hacia ambos lados del pasillo que para mi buena suerte estaba desierto, así que aproveché para mirar por la orilla de la puerta y escuchar la conversación

— _Natsuki, ¿Podrías parar por favor?_ — Le dijo Reito muy molesto

— _¿A qué te refieres?_ — Preguntó la peliazul con una mano en el cuello y tono despreocupado

— _Tú sabes de lo que estoy hablando, más bien de quién te estoy hablando _

— _Aahh ¿Fujino? _— Le preguntó Natsuki con una sonrisa picara, y se me arremolinó el estomago

— _Es obvio que la estas seduciendo… _— ¿Es obvio? Natsuki soltó una risita

— _¿Acaso te gusta?_ — Le preguntó a Reito y este se puso serio

— _No quiero que la lastimes_ — Natsuki tronó la boca, soltó un suspiro y miró hacia la ventana. ¿A qué se referirá Reito con lastimarme? — _Hasta ahora no te he dicho nada, pero esto que haces no está bien… _— ¿Esto? ¡Ara! No estoy entendiendo nada

— _¿No deberías meterte en tus asuntos? —_ Le dijo en tono seco, al tiempo que pasaba una mano sobre su hermoso cabello azulado.

— _Si hablamos de Shizuru es mi asunto… Además recuerda lo que paso con Nina —_ ¿Qué habrá pasado? — _Ella todavía no te supera verdad_ — Natsuki soltó un gruñido

— _Ya lo hará, el amor es solo una ilusión_ — ¡Ara!… Esto no me está gustando

— _Te gusta enamorar a las personas y después las dejas ¿No?_ — No… ella no es así… — _Por favor no juegues con Shizuru, ella es importante para mí… —_ No… ella no…

— _Ya, ya, ya, está bien relájate… estaba jugando, solo fue un beso _— Con que solo un juego… — _No volverá a pasar_ — Afirmó la ojiverde con desgana

Yo solo quería salir corriendo. A pesar de las buenas intenciones de Reito, ya era tarde.

Me alejé a prisa de ahí, corrí con todas mis fuerzas hasta que salí del instituto. Un taxi me llevó a casa.

Esa conversación me dejó helada.

No me costó trabajo evitar a mi madre y llegar a mi habitación, una vez a solas, en mi espacio me tumbé a la cama y no pude contener un par de lagrimas.

Esa chica, tan solo tengo un par de días de conocerla pero ya ha dejado huella en mi vida…

* * *

**N/A: Bueno, es un comienzo. Pero puedo garantizar que esta historia será picante. ¡MUA HA HA!**

**¡Gracias por leer! Y espero ansiosa sus comentarios y opiniones. **

**No lo olvides ¡Dejar review es gratis! :D **


	2. Capítulo 2

_Debo admitir que me morí de la risa cuando una amiga me dijo "Shizuru se las viola a todas", y después me llegó esta idea. A eso se debe que este fanfic sea diferente XD Por favor no me linchen por lo que voy a hacer jajaja_

_ Seguimos..._

_._

**Capítulo 2**

— _Estoy aburrida_ — Le dije a mi mejor amiga, una pelirroja de ojos tan azules como el cielo despejado en plena primavera. Tokiha Mai, negó con la cabeza mientras terminaba de ordenar sus cosas en el locker del instituto.

— _Tú siempre Natsuki_ — Me dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco para después soltar una risa encantadora.

— _¡Vamos a bailar!_ — Le supliqué, sentía el cuerpo ardiendo y necesitaba un poco de adrenalina y diversión.

— _No, lo siento Nat tengo que ir a trabajar_ — Me dijo en tono cortante, saliendo del edificio. Corrí detrás de ella.

— _Pero necesito salir… _

— _Ayer tuvimos una fiesta y ¿Necesito recordarte cómo terminaste?_

— _Eh si, lo olvidé todo_ — Le dije guiñándole un ojo. La pelirroja se detuvo y me miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

— _Primero fue una morena de primer año…_

— _Ahhh si la recuerdo, era linda su cabello hasta la cintura, ojos cafés, besaba muy bien, ella fue la que me hizo señas para sentarme en su mesa_

— _Luego te seguiste con una rubia de tercero _

— _¡Cierto! A ella ya la conocía, me invito un delicioso coctel_

— _Y remataste la noche con la mejor amiga de la morena de primer año…_ — Me dijo contando los dedos, en un tono preocupado.

— _Pues ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Se la pasó coqueteándome —_ Lo recuerdo.

Después de estar con la rubia regresé a la mesa con Mai y después la morena me sacó a bailar y hubo más besos. Me senté en su mesa y su amiga comenzó a tocarme la pierna y a hablarme al oído, me pidió que bailara con ella y ¿Cómo resistirme…?

— _¡Tenia novio Natsuki! _

— _¡Pero ella me besó primero! ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Apartarla bruscamente? — _Mi estado de ebriedad siempre me pone vulnerable

— _Pues… — _La pelirroja se enmudeció de pronto — _No sé, pero provocaste un escándalo terrible, si no hubiéramos salido de ahí rápido quién sabe que hubiera pasado… _

— _¡Por eso tienes que venir con migo hoy!... Ya estaba muy tomada ayer… Además hoy tengo resaca_

— _¡Te la mereces!_

Por más que quise la pelirroja no cedió y para colmo de males me tuvo encerrada estudiando. ¡Qué aguafiestas! Y peor aún porque ya estamos en vacaciones. Pero no dejaba de chantajearme con que me acompañó a la fiesta y que ahora necesitaba mi ayuda. ¡Qué remedio! Lecciones de ingles gratuitas.

.

Al día siguiente me desperecé y después de medio arreglarme pasé por la pelirroja para ir al instituto. Pensar en restaurar la escuela en vacaciones es sumamente aburrido pero no tengo opción, la directora me sobornó con ayudarme a pasar de año si participaba, bueno también me amenazó con llamar a mi madre y la verdad ella está perfecta en donde está. Estoy más que acostumbrada a vivir sola y no sería agradable tenerla tan cerca de mí, con las llamadas telefónicas basta.

El problema no era en sí que no pudiera con la escuela pero por los cursos extracurriculares a los que asisto, me es inevitable acumular faltas y para mí mala suerte en muchas de esas ocasiones aplicaron exámenes y convencer a los profesores para que los vuelvan a aplicar es una tarea muy ardua porque solo la mitad de ellos acceden mientras que la otra mitad hace preguntas orales al azar y si te tardas o te ven dudosa te bajan puntos.

Así continué haciéndole a la pelirroja un par de reclamos. Ella también me hizo unos y al final terminamos riendo como siempre hasta que llegamos al jardín para comenzar con nuestra labor.

— _Te vez muy desmejorada hoy Nat _— Me dijo la pelirroja entre risas — _Si que te devoraron en la fiesta_ — La zozobra de la resaca más la desvelada y luego yo sin maquillaje

— _Calla Tokiha_ — Bufé y antes de poderle reclamar más una chica llamó mi atención, pero no pude verla bien porque se giró enseguida y yo tuve que empezar a trabajar.

A los quince minutos apareció de pronto Mikoto con esta hermosa chica que nos presento enseguida.

Fujino Shizuru, de tercer grado de instituto. Cabello castaño, y ligeramente ondulado en las puntas, recogido elegantemente, con un par de mechones sueltos en cada lado justo delante de sus orejas, y un fleco que la hacía lucir increíble. Tenía unos enormes, brillantes y preciosos ojos color granate, intensos y astutos. Un cuerpo esbelto y que resaltaba perfectas curvaturas por el ajustado uniforme color naranja. Además tenía una voz delicada y suave, en extremo dulce, un acento muy especial que conforto a mi oído plácidamente, además que era muy divertida y una excelente oradora. Le ayudaba a Reito y su trabajo era básicamente supervisarnos.

— _¿Siempre has estudiado aquí?_ — Le pregunté intrigada

— _Desde el colegio _— Me dijo con una encantadora sonrisa.

¿En dónde estaba metida esta chica?, ¿Cómo es posible que no la conociera? Pensé mientras platicábamos

— _¿Y Kuga han? _

— _Yo me integré el año anterior, antes estudiaba en otro lugar _

Continuamos hablando plácidamente mientras trabajábamos. A decir verdad era la primera vez que me pasaba. ¿Cómo decirlo? estaba en una especie de trance y de verdad me lamenté cuando terminó la jornada, se me fue como agua, siendo que siempre se me hace muy tediosa y pesada. Bien dicen que el tiempo vuela cuando uno se la pasa bien.

— ¿_Y a dónde vas ahora?_

— _A mi casa, mi madre me está esperando…_

— _¡Te llevo! — _Le dije sin dudar y ella parpadeo mucho — _Mmm bueno si quieres… podría llevarte, no tengo nada que hacer… justo ahora_

— _Ara, pero está un poco lejos —_ Me dijo con una ligera preocupación

— _No hay problema —_ Que sonrisa tan encantadora — _Por mí no hay problema… _

— _Está bien… — _Antes de que la castaña caminara hacia la puerta principal tomé su brazo y la guié hacia el estacionamiento. Al llegar ante mi Ducati tomé el casco y saqué mis llaves — _¡No me subiré en eso! —_ Percibí un ligero temor en su voz y no pude evitar sonreír

¿Por qué las motocicletas asustan tanto? En lo personal pienso que son hermosas, veloces, furiosas, excitantes y además de que el tráfico no es problema para ellas. La encendí sin vacilar.

— _Sube_ — Le tendí una mano y me siguió un tanto insegura, le indiqué dónde debía de poner las manos.

Por mi no había problema si me abrasaba pero como la note nerviosa deje sus manos en el tanque, después de preguntarle hacia dónde debía dirigirme salimos.

Manejé despacio, no había prisa y no quería que se asustara por que definitivamente quería salir con ella más veces.

Pero a mitad del camino comenzó a llover, afortunadamente para mi estaba cerca de un lugar conocido y apropiado para este tipo de situaciones.

— _Fujino san… ¿Te molestaría si nos detenemos a comer algo? _

— _No, para nada_

— _Perfecto… —_ Le dije nuevamente bajando el cristal de mi casco. Aceleré enseguida, lo único malo de las motocicletas es el clima pero, en esta ocasión estaba perfecto, quería sin dudas conocer un poco más a esta preciosura.

Aparqué mi motocicleta en la entrada de la cafetería, me quité el casco y tan pronto me bajé, ayudé a mi acompañante a descender de la motocicleta, enseguida la tomé de la mano y corriendo entramos al lugar.

No solté su mano, era muy suave y delicada. Cuando miré a Shizuru me di cuenta de lo mojada que estaba su ropa, le pedí que se quitara al menos el suéter no quería que se resfriara y además le ofrecí mi chamarra. Ella no aceptó enseguida, pero finalmente la convencí para que se la pusiera.

Pasamos a tomar asiento en una de las mesas, habilidosamente dejé que ella se sentara primero para yo poder acorralarla sobre el muro, no quería presionarla pero definitivamente aquí obtendría un beso de esta muñeca.

La miré de reojo, al parecer había notado el ambiente romántico del lugar. No hice ninguna mención al respecto solo me dediqué a ver el menú, que por cierto la jornada me había dejado supremamente hambrienta y además todavía tenía resaca así que pensé que lo mejor sería comer un ramen

Shizuru por su parte pidió una ensalada y un té, se veía a leguas que ella no era la clase de chica que se la pasaba comiendo chatarras. La miré atentamente mientras ordenaba, pidió una ensalada que yo jamás había escuchado en mi vida, pero la mesera pareció entender a la perfección por que se fue enseguida para hacer el pedido.

Y ahora estábamos solas, me giré para mirarla y me encontré con que la castaña me estaba mirando el cuerpo.

— _¿Estás bien? —_ Le pregunté sobresaltándola

— _Si, pero creo que debes ponerte tu chamarra —_ Me dijo apenada

— _Déjatela, no me perdonaría que te enfermaras por mis descuidos _

— _Pero… —_ La castaña no dijo más solo se quedó mirándome y yo que no soy nada penosa la deje plenamente

— _¿Te incomoda verme así? —_ Le dije después de un minuto

— _¿Eh? —_ La castaña me miro rápidamente a los ojos con las mejillas sonrojadas — _¡No! ¡No! _

— _¿Te han dicho que tienes una voz muy hermosa? —_ Le dije con mi voz de conquista

— _Ara, ara… pues sí, de hecho me lo dicen todo el tiempo_

— _Seguramente tienes muchos pretendientes _

— _Solo la mitad de la escuela — _Me dijo esquivando mi mirada para mirar las otras mesas.

Las miradas se dirigían hacia nosotras, en parte porque creo que tengo cierta reputación aquí. Pero yo no quería quitarle los ojos de encima, realmente esta castaña me gustaba mucho.

Me gustaba su forma de hablar, su anatomía y sus ojos, y estuve a punto de darle un beso pero nuestro pedido había llegado y vaya la mesera se había confundido, no solo había intercambiado nuestros pedidos si no que me había robado la inspiración e interrumpido el momento.

Pero extrañamente no me sentí enojada si no todo lo contrario, me dio mucha risa la cara que puso Fujino al ver su rica ensalada cubierta hasta el tope de mayonesa. Había perdido sin dudas esta oportunidad pero no me preocupaba ya tendría otras para probar esos apetitosos labios.

Comimos entonces y después, acorde al plan, me ofrecí para llevarla a su casa. Afortunadamente la lluvia había cesado.

— _Ten, ponte tu chamarra —_ La acepté de buena gana ahora que ella se había puesto nuevamente su suéter

— _Estas en muy buena forma… — _Me dijo de repente.

— _Gracias_

— _¿Practicas algún deporte? — ¿_Es mi imaginación o ahora ella está coqueteándome?

— _Natación_

—_Ya veo…_

— _Si... ¿Estás lista?_

— _Aja…_

Arranqué la moto y tras quince minutos habíamos llegado.

— _¿Es aquí? —_ Le pregunté a la castaña al admirar su casa, que era enorme de tres pisos y hasta tenia ático y todo, un jardín muy amplio, definitivamente zona de ricos…

— _Si aquí es… — _Me quité el casco y la ayudé a bajar, se había despeinado ligeramente por el trayecto, así que le alisé un poco el cabello con extremo cuidado, y me percaté de que las cortinas de su casa se cerraron de pronto

— _Bueno… Hasta mañana… Amm ¿Quieres qué pase por ti? _

— _No gracias, me iré con Reito _

— _Está bien _— Me subí de nuevo a mi feroz vehículo y regresé a los dormitorios del instituto.

.

Al día siguiente me preparé con mayor esmero.

Ayer no estaba en mi mejor momento pero hoy me siento muy bien, además Fujino Shizuru es un importante motivo para arreglarme como es debido.

Me apresuré a bajar al jardín, tal y como me lo esperaba, ella ya estaba ahí, hablaba con Reito. Decidí no interrumpir así que solo saludé ligeramente pero no pude evitar sonreír maldosamente al sentir adrenalina por todo el cuerpo cuando Shizuru me miró sorprendida. Tuve que ingeniármelas para acercarme a ella.

— _¡Estas muy guapa el día de hoy! _— Le dije coquetamente y ella rio complacida

— _Ookini — _Me contestó muy alegre

— _¡Shizuru! — _Reito no se le despegaba ni un milímetro y así no puedo hacer mi labor, resignada seguí con mis trabajos, pero la miraba atenta para mi siguiente oportunidad. Llegó la pelirroja y me soltó un golpe en la cabeza con unos panfletos

— _¡Mooo! Natsuki ¿Por qué no pasaste por mí?_

— _Perdón Mai, lo olvidé —_ Dije mirándola con bochorno, Mai me miraba incrédula. Me encogí de hombros, ¡Fujino hizo que me olvidara de mi mejor amiga!

— _¿Cómo que lo olvidaste? ¡Mi habitación esta alado de la tuya!... Ya sé porque lo olvidaste — _Me dijo viendo a la castaña y dándome nuevamente en la cabeza con los panfletos —_ Sin vergüenza, ¿No me digas que…? — _Afirmé con la cabeza y le levanté las cejas de modo cómplice — _No se te escapa nada verdad… Para ya Natsuki, antes de que haya problemas… — _ Me advirtió la pelirroja

— _Ahora nos vemos — _Le dije al ver que mi presa estaba sola.

Me trepé a un árbol y esperé el momento adecuado para saltar de este, caí justo enfrente de la castaña y como es lógico soltó un grito y yo no pude controlar la risa al ver su expresión

— _¡Un día te vas a lastimar al caer así! _— Me regañó, me acomodé el cabello y traté de controlar mi risa

— _Necesito tu ayuda… — _Y me busqué un trabajo sencillo para estar cerca de ella, las hojas secas eran una excelente opción, así que corrí a Mai con la mirada, esta me miró con severidad pero se fue a hacer otra cosa.

Fujino es una increíble chica, se reía con mis anécdotas de manera encantadora, me sentía en confianza platicando con ella y también su conversación era atrapante, ni siquiera con Mai puedo hablar así, bueno tal vez tenga que ver que Shizuru me gusta y la veo de manera diferente.

Teníamos que llevar ahora las bolsas con basura a la entrada de la escuela, Shizuru me ayudó y después cuando regresamos nos detuvimos en la bodega para tomar más bolsas.

La bodega era un cubículo muy pequeño con un único foco naranja y todo siempre estaba apretujado. La castaña al verme forcejeando con las bolsas se apresuró a ayudarme antes de que tirara todas las cosas. Cosa que agradecí bastante.

Tan pronto saque las bolsas, alguien empujo la puerta provocando que Shizuru aterrizara en mi regazo.

La tome entre mis brazos y mi mente se nubló al tenerla tan cerca. Ella desprendía un rico aroma frutal que emboto mis sentidos. Por instinto actué y roce sus labios con los míos, desde hace un buen rato que los miro y estos ya se me habían hecho irresistibles.

Me separé para mirarla, ella había quedado atónita y yo embrujada con su sonrojo, me sentía débil, aún la sujetaba por la cintura y no iba a permitir que se me escapara.

— _¿Ku…Kuga han? — _Susurró un tanto confundida, miró mis ojos y no pude contenerme más.

Junté mis labios con los suyos, al principio se resistió pero después de un momento de insistir cedió terreno, cedió todo terreno.

El beso comenzó suave pero después fue ardiente, pasional, veloz, cuando nuestras lenguas se juntaron ocurrió un ¡BOM! Incontrolable, sentí sus manos en mi espalda, mi corazón bombeando fuerte, la sostuve por la nuca para tener más control y la abrase por la cintura, me hizo gemir y perder el ritmo respiratorio, hubo ligeras mordidas intercaladas en el beso, cuando sentí que no podía más me separé para reunir aire

— _¿Qué…?_ — Me preguntó con dificultad.

Si que nos agitamos con ese beso… No sabía que decir, pero me quedaba claro que no debía permanecer más cerca de ella o algo malo podría ocurrir. Nunca antes había perdido el control de semejante manera.

No quería dar explicaciones, ni arruinar el momento, así que al instante puse mi dedo sobre sus labios y le pedí silencio, me moría por besarla de nuevo pero me solté de su abraso muy despacio, aún con la respiración agitada, acaricie su espalda y su brazo suavemente antes de soltarme por completo y darle la espalda.

— _¡Oye!_ — La escuche gritar cuando salí de ahí para tomar aire. Ella se veía desconcertada.

Y yo no sabía que decirle, así que dejé que mi lenguaje corporal hablara y le lancé una de mis mejores miradas antes de girarme despacio. Saboreé mis labios, sentía la huella de los suyos todavía sobre los míos.

Me apresuré para regresar al trabajo

— _¡Natsuki! —_ Mai me soltó un golpe con un rollo de papel, ni siquiera eso me quitó la sonrisa — _¿Estás bien? Tienes el rostro colorado, ¡Estas temblando!..._

— _¡Shhh! — _Mai no es nada discreta

— _¡No me digas que tú! — _Sonreí satisfecha —_ ¡Moo! ¿¡Tan pronto!?... — _Miré a mi alrededor alarmada, Shizuru ya no estaba.

Mai me miraba con ojos asesinos, la tomé de la mano y corrí con ella lejos de todos, me recargué en un árbol y me deslicé hasta caer en el pasto, traté de recuperar el aliento

— _No me pude contener más Mai…_

— _No puedo creer que lo hallas hecho —_ Me miró con severidad — _Hasta sudaste Natsuki_

— _Es increíble… casi, casi se come la boca… — _La pelirroja comenzó a echarme aire con un abanico de papel

— _¡Ya cálmate! — _Cerré los ojos e intenté respirar profundo para recuperarme

— _Yo… ella… ¡BOM! Fue… ¡Ahhh! ¡Mmm! _

— _¡Natsuki! — _Me regañó por mis comentarios

— _¡Ohh! Sensacional —_ Dije al fin… Mai me miraba con terror

— _Jamás te había visto así… _

— _Nadie jamás me había besado así… — _Cuando me recuperé por completo regresé junto con la pelirroja, pero en cuanto la vi no pude disimular la emoción.

"Quiero un poco más de eso Shizuru" le decía con mi mirada y para mi deleite ella se sonrojaba ¡Uf! ¡No, no! ¡Auxilio!

A decir verdad no me atrevía a acercarme a más de cinco metros de ella, porque podía perder el control. Momentos antes de que termináramos de recoger las cosas Reito se acercó a mí más serio de lo normal

— _Natsuki, ven conmigo por favor_

— _Claro —_ Lo seguí hasta el consejo estudiantil en silencio

— _¿Para qué me llamas Reito?_ — Le pregunté a la expectativa. No es como que seamos los grandes amigos pero es el hermano mayor de Mikoto y siempre me he llevado bien con él, así que me intrigaba su actitud.

— _Natsuki, ¿Podrías parar por favor?_ — Me miró con el entrecejo fruncido

— _¿A qué te refieres?_ — ¿Será que hice algo mal?

— _Tú sabes de lo que estoy hablando, más bien de quién te estoy hablando —_ Comprendí al instante

— _Ah ¿Fujino? _— Sentí un hormigueo en los labios y calor en el rostro

— _Es obvio que la estas seduciendo… _— Me conoces bien…

— _¿Acaso te gusta?_ — Me animé a preguntar, no es mi culpa si no la reclamaste antes…

— _No quiero que la lastimes_ — Tsk! Eso no me gustaría… ella es muy linda — _Hasta ahora no te he dicho nada, pero esto que haces no está bien… _— No eres la primer persona que me lo dice, créeme que ya tengo suficiente con Mai

— _¿No deberías meterte en tus asuntos? —_ Le contesté secamente, ya que no me gusta que me digan lo que tengo que hacer

— _Si hablamos de Shizuru es mi asunto…—_ Me dijo con autoridad —_ Además recuerda lo que paso con Nina, ella todavía no te supera verdad_ — No era mi intención enamorarla…

— _Ya lo hará, el amor es solo una ilusión_ — Delicado y frágil, por eso ya no soy seria.

— _Te gusta enamorar a las personas y después las dejas…_ — Te equivocas, en realidad no me conoces… — _Por favor no juegues con Shizuru, ella es importante para mí… —_ Me sentía un tanto culpable, era verdad que yo no le convenía…

— _Ya, ya, ya, está bien relájate… —_ Le dije a regañadientes —_ Estaba jugando, solo fue un beso. No volverá a pasar_ — Aunque en realidad deseo que siga pasando, que pase mucho…

— _No eres sincera… Natsuki —_ Me dijo Reito mirándome fijamente a los ojos, fruncía el entrecejo

— _Ella me gusta… No puedo prometerte nada, lo lamento Reito…_

— _Natsuki — _Dijo mi nombre en tono de advertencia

— _Intentaré mantenerme al margen, pero si ella me busca, le daré todo lo que me pida… —_ Le dije antes de abandonar aquel salón

Regresé al jardín y busqué a Shizuru con la mirada, pero no estaba por ningún lado

— _¿Y Shizuru? —_ Le pregunté a la pelirroja

— _¿Cómo la llamaste?_

— _¡Tsk! Bueno y ¿Fujino san? — _Me corregí a regañadientes

— _No sé, no la he visto desde hace un rato_ _¿Qué paso Nat? —_ Le conté brevemente mi conversación con Reito

— _En parte tiene razón, eres cruel Natsuki… _

— _¡Baka! Sabes que no lo hago con esa intención… Yo solo quiero pasármela bien… No es mi culpa que se enamoren de mí_

— _¿Cómo esperas que no se enamoren cuando eres tan especial? Obvio se decepcionan cuando te ven con otras…_

— _Ya Mai basta… — _De haber sabido, no le cuento nada…

Me apresuré para ir a mi dormitorio, tenía una serie de emociones encontradas, pero principalmente culpa por mi comportamiento, esperaba que todo se aclarara al día siguiente.

Pero aún después de lo que paso entre nosotras, ella apareció al día siguiente como si nada. Me trató exactamente igual que a los demás, no ni siquiera como a los demás. No fue grosera pero noté enseguida que marcó unos límites conmigo, cosa que me decepcionó enormemente porque estoy acostumbrada a conseguir lo que quiero y aunque suena feo a que me busquen, pero ella era diferente...

Después del primer beso quedan atrapadas en mi hechizo, pero esta es la primera vez que me pasa a mí… y no tiene que ver la "promesa" que le hice a Reito, ella simplemente me evita.

Pero estoy segura de que ese beso le gustó tanto como a mi… ese beso… fue… fue… increíble… pero aún así me siento intrigada. ¿Será que estoy perdiendo el toque?

* * *

**N/A: ¡Saludos! Y de corazón muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, les juro que me sacan una gran sonrisa. **

**¡Nos vemos muy pronto! ;)**


	3. Capítulo 3

_Tengo insomnio, así que continuamos… C:_

**.**

**Capítulo 3**

Miraba a través de la ventana del consejo hacia los jardines. Ahí está de nuevo y con una chica de cabellos rubios de primer año, están hablando muy cerca.

No tiene ni una semana que me besó y ya está conquistando a alguien más. No deja de reírse y parece que está disfrutando de su compañía.

Me pregunto si ya se conocían. Tal vez sí, pensé cuando Natsuki tomó sus manos y se acercó un palmo más. La chica retrocedió un tanto avergonzada y la peliazul le habló al oído antes de alejarse hacia la otra dirección. ¿Qué le habrá dicho para que ella se llevara una mano al pecho?

— _Natsuki ¿A dónde vas? —_ Le preguntó la pelirroja en tono severo, ni siquiera me tomé la molestia de mirarla ya que estaba muy "entretenida" entregándole mis listas de asistencia al vicepresidente.

A decir verdad, no entendiendo lo que pretende actuando de esa manera. Natsuki definitivamente estaba intentando llamar mi atención pero no tenia caso. Yo ya había decidido enfocarme en el trabajo y me mantuve ocupada todo el rato. Hasta que escuché a la pelirroja reclamándole.

— _Se supone que íbamos a estudiar juntas… ¡No puede ser! ¿Otra cita? ¡Mooo! — _Dijo la pelirroja haciendo un puchero.

Escuché un "Shhh" familiar antes de irme de ahí. No tenía la intención de saber nada más, puesto que seguramente su cita era con aquella rubia de en la mañana.

Esto no puede estar pasándome…

Una parte de mí quería gritar. Quería reclamarle y al mismo tiempo besarla con pasión, pero entonces la recordaba diciendo que todo era un juego y el orgullo me hacia levantarme. Soy una Fujino y no permitiré que nadie juegue conmigo.

Pero al día siguiente miré otra vez por la ventana del consejo antes de bajar al jardín y me sorprendió ver que Natsuki llegaba con una chica pelinegra que iba en mi clase, al parecer estaban agarradas de la mano, tomé mis binoculares para ver mejor.

Ambas se detuvieron de pronto y viraron hacia el jardín. Natsuki se recargó en un árbol y como era de esperarse comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente.

No quería ver más.

Me giré hacia mi escritorio y guardé los binoculares en uno de los cajones del mismo.

Me preparé un té y lo tomé sin prisa alguna hasta que Reito abrió la puerta

— _Buenos días Shizuru… _

— _Buenos días_ — Compuse una sonrisa, falsa por su puesto, después de ver aquello quería golpear al primero que se me atravesara. Sin embargo, esos ojos me ayudaron a apaciguar mis emociones.

— _Lamento molestarte con esto_ — Dejó sobre el escritorio el itinerario del día en un paquete de hojas y como adivinando que no era un buen momento para hablar se giró.

— _No hay problema… Enseguida bajo — _Alcancé a decirle antes de que saliera del salón

Revisé las hojas con aburrición, firmé algunas y cuando terminé mi té me dispuse a bajar al jardín.

Saludé a todos y como era lógico Natsuki aún no había llegado. Pasó un largo rato hasta que escuché un reclamo de Mai, desvié momentáneamente la mirada del vicepresidente para contemplar aquella escena

— _¿Dónde estabas? — _Seguido de un golpe, eso me hizo reír.

— _¡Auch! No me hagas decírtelo Mai_ — Dijo la peliazul disimulando una sonrisa, la pelirroja le soltó otro golpe en la cabeza con unos panfletos — _¿Aún estas enojada?… perdóname ya era algo noche, pensé que ya estarías dormida… hoy estudiamos Mai_

— _¿Lo prometes? —_ Le dijo haciendo un puchero

— _Por supuesto — _La peliazul dirigió sus ojos a los míos y me sonrió ampliamente — _¡Hola!_

— _Buenos días Kuga han — _La saludé cortésmente y me alejé antes de que intentara hacerme la plática. Funcionó un rato pero después insistió…

— _¿Cómo estás? _

— _Excelente, pero un poco ocupada —_ Fingí tristeza —_ Luego hablamos ¿Ne? _

— _Cla… — _Me giré a prisa — _ro… _

Pasaban los días y no precisamente para mejorar, de momento ya había perdido las esperanzas de tener algo serio con Natsuki. Cada que la encontraba estaba acompañada y no precisamente platicando, al parecer a sus acompañantes ya se habían resignado a que Natsuki fuera propiedad pública.

La primera vez que escuché a una chica decirle "_Hoy me toca_" me sorprendió pero después de la tercera lo consideré como algo normal, en todas las ocasiones Natsuki sonreía de oreja a oreja, una sonrisa hasta cierto punto lujuriosa y divertida que me destrozaba el corazón…

No me costó trabajo aparentar que no había sucedido nada con ella, en primera porque solo asistí por poco tiempo y en segunda porque Natsuki no se volvió a acercar de esa forma a mí, no lo permití.

Al que no pude engañar fue a Reito, hemos sido los mejores amigos desde la infancia y él se da cuenta perfectamente cuando algo me sucede. Al final terminó por convencerme de que eso fue lo mejor. _"No te enganches con personas así"_ fue lo que me dijo, pero era inevitable no pensar en ella.

[ — ]

Valla parece que Shizuru no me dará una oportunidad, he intentado por todos los medios volver a hablar con ella pero simplemente no se deja. Aún así cada que la veo no puedo controlar mis emociones. "_No quiero que la lastimes_" escuchaba una y otra vez en mi cabeza y cada vez me sentía más molesta por eso… "_Pero si ella me busca, le daré todo lo que me pida…" _Le daría todo, pero ella no me busca… y cuando la busco me evita.

¿Qué está pasando? ¿Cómo se atreve a desajustar mi esquema?

Decidí dar un paseo en moto y relajarme, estos días han sido muy pesados. Tal vez un trago me ayudará a despejarme.

Estacioné en un bar de esos en dónde se encuentra uno a todo tipo de personas y entré con paso decidido, pedí una bebida.

— _Hola… Kuga… —_ Esa voz… Miré hacia mi izquierda para encontrarme con unos juguetones ojos verde cromo

— _Juriete…_ — No lo negaré me emocionó encontrarme con Nao y más en este momento de confusión… Después de todo, Yuuki Nao fue mi maestra en todo esto del libertinaje.

Aún recuerdo cuando la conocí, tenía apenas un par de semanas que había llegado a Fuuka para iniciar de nuevo. Me sentía todavía muy confundida y lastimada, a decir verdad me estaba costando mucho trabajo adaptarme y no porque no tuviera iniciativa pero apenas había llegado y no podía permanecer estable en mis actividades.

Recuerdo que en las noches no podía permanecer serena y el llanto acudía a mí como un viejo amigo que toca la puerta, por lo que empecé a salir. Recorría las calles en mi querida Ducati como una sombra ambulante, esta adrenalina ahuyentaba mi tristeza, al menos por unas horas.

Entré a este mismo bar y pedí una cerveza, ella se acercó a mí al igual que otras noches, platicamos, bromeamos y me habló de sus otras víctimas, pedimos más cervezas y bailamos. Nao era una chica con la que podía echar buen desmadre.

— _No deberías beber tanto Nao_

— _¿Y por qué no?_ — Se me acercó más de la cuenta, sus pómulos habían adquirido un tono rojizo — _Tú estás cuidándome ¿No?_

— _Obvio— _Contesté.

Ella era menor que yo, pero eso no le quitaba lo coqueta.

— _Entonces déjame disfrutar y baila, anda…_ — Esa noche brillaban los ojos de Nao, estaba muy desinhibida por el alcohol y atraía muchas miradas de todos lados del antro, hasta debo admitir que me sentía nerviosa por la forma en cómo me estaba bailando

— _Ya Nao, van a pensar que somos otra cosa… —_ En otras ocasiones ya había visto a la pelirroja ligando con mujeres.

— _Que piensen lo que quieran _— Dijo bebiendo de su cerveza y bailándome más seductoramente

— _Para ya Juriete…_

— _¡Muévete Kuga!_ — Le seguí el juego, en un arranque le di un enorme trago a mi cerveza y me quité la chamarra para aventarla en nuestra mesa — _¡Wuuuuuu! _— Gritó Nao cuando la jalé por la cintura. Todo esto era un juego — _¡Qué sexy Kuga!_

— _Cállate _— Le dije un tanto abochornada mientras esta se reía

— _No seas tímida, te vez bien…_

— _¡Deja de Gritar!_

— _¡Sexy! ¡Sexy! ¡Sexy! ¡Ufff!_

— _¡NAO!_ — De pronto Nao se puso seria y me dijo acercando su rostro al mío — _De verdad… muy sexy… _

Acto seguido me robo un beso que me dejo pendeja, no solo porque no me lo esperaba, si no porque a pesar de que fue muy breve fue delicioso. Después del primero, le siguió un segundo y luego un tercero y entonces me deje llevar, perdí toda noción, estaba totalmente entregada a ella…

— _Valla Kuga…_

— _¿Qué?_ — Dije al recuperar el aliento e intentando disimular la sonrisa

— _¡Qué besos!_ — Exclamó reclamando mis labios de nuevo y yo respondí gustosa

— _Lo mismo digo Nao, no me habían besado con tanta pasión_

— _Nunca me había gustado tanto una chica_ — Me dijo con la cara colorada y una voz melosa

— _A mí, nunca me había gustado una chica_ — Le dije besándola con deseo

— _¡Qué ardiente!_ — Gritó y seguimos besándonos un rato más…

Sabía a lo que me atenía con Nao, la conocía y la había visto en acción, así que como tal no pensé en amor sino más bien en diversión

.

— _¿En qué piensas Kuga?_ — Sonreí y bebí otro sorbo de mi cerveza

— _En la primera vez que me besaste…_ — Le dije en tono amargo y la pelirroja comenzó a reír

— _Ya supéralo Kuga…_ — Me dijo en tono burlón

— _Pinche Juriete, ¡Me robaste todo mi dinero! _

— _¡Baka! Te descuidaste mucho…_ — Me dijo bebiendo su cerveza aún con una sonrisa en el rostro y yo también sonreí

.

— _Nao… ¡No mames! Dame mi dinero_ — La acorralé al día siguiente. La pelirroja solo se rio…

— _Es la ley de la jungla Kuga_

— _Araña…_

— _No me mires así, ¿Te divertiste no es así? Sabias a lo que te atenías conmigo y mis juegos así que aguántate… _

.

— _¿Qué Kuga? ¿Unos besos?_ — Me dijo Nao terminándose su cerveza

— _¿Y por qué no?_ — Nao se levantó de la barra, pagué mi cerveza y reí.

Bailamos, reímos, bebimos, nos abrasamos y nos besamos mucho hasta que Nao hizo las caricias de rutina y metió una de sus manos al bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón. Conocía su método, me di cuenta perfectamente cuando sacaba el único billete que traía disimuladamente. No me importó, todo lo contrario la seguí besando hasta que terminó la canción, entonces nos separamos, mi sonrisa era tan grande que me dolían las mejillas — _Nos vemos mañana Nao_

— _¡Kuga no mames!_ — No pude evitar botarme de la risa… — _¿1000 Yens? ¡Con esto no me compro ni una cerveza! _— Me dijo ofendida, solo seguí riendo y salí del antro pero al llegar a mi Ducati me percaté de algo y me regresé enseguida

— _¡NAO! _— Azoté mi mano en la barra

— _Sabia que volverías Kuga… _ — Me dijo con voz melosa, le extendí la mano, ella sacó mis llaves de su bolsa y se rió — _¡Baka!_

— _Dámelas…_ — Me hizo una seña con su dedo índice para que me acercara un palmo más, volvió a besarme y me llevó a la pista entre besos y caricias, después de un tiempo prudencial baje mi mano lentamente al bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y sin dejar de besarla, ágilmente recuperé mis llaves, permanecí así con ella un par de bailes más y antes de irme me percaté de traer mis llaves _— Ahora si adiós Juriete…_

— _Al menos llévame… _— Me dijo en tono aburrido y le extendí una mano para llevármela afuera del antro hasta mi motocicleta. La dejé en la puerta de su casa — _Te amo Kuga…_ — Me dijo en tono indiferente.

— _Y yo a ti…_ — Le contesté del mismo modo y comenzamos a reír, ya extrañaba eso…

A pesar de todo, Nao y yo somos muy buenas amigas

.

Extrañamente hoy desperté llena de energía, me arreglé como es debido. Salí a toda velocidad en mi Ducati cuando a medio camino vi a una chica que se me hizo familiar, detuve la Ducati a unos metros de ella y me quité el casco para mirarla, era una chica de primer año, alguna vez la llegué a ver con Nao. Era muy linda, su rubio cabello le llegaba apenas al hombro, tenía una expresión modosita que se me hizo irresistible…

— _¡Hola!_

— _Natsuki san… — _Me saludó con una reverencia y un rubor apareció en su rostro —_ Buenos días… —_ Me bajé de la moto para mirarla mejor

— _Buenos días… Eres amiga de Nao ¿verdad? — _ Afirmó con la cabeza y se presentó —_ ¿A dónde vas? —_ Le pregunté cortésmente y me llevé una sorpresa cuando me dijo que también estaba participando en la restauración del instituto pero, como salía de viaje con su familia no podría seguir colaborando y tenía que hablar con la directora de eso.

— _Aún falta mucho camino… ven sube yo te llevo… —_ Le extendí la mano y la tomó con nerviosismo.

Me acerqué a su rostro lo suficiente para mirar bien sus hermosos ojos verde agua y sin previo aviso esta niña me robó un beso que me impresionó, fue un breve pico y después de eso se sonrojó tremendamente y miró hacia el pavimento pero sin soltar mi mano que ahora apretaba fuertemente. Para aligerar la situación solté una carcajada y con la otra mano que tenia libre busqué su mejilla para acariciarla con mi pulgar

— _Vamos, se hace tarde… — _Le dije en tono normal y su mirada se iluminó sin perder el rubor de sus pómulos.

La ayudé a subir a la moto y después de rodear con sus manos mi cintura, partimos hacia la escuela. Esta niña se abrasaba con fuerza a mi cuerpo a pesar de que la velocidad era moderada. Cuando llegamos, noté que no quería separarse de mí y me quedé con ella un rato más, dejé que me abrasara dócilmente sin bajarnos de la moto.

— _Erstin chan… ya tengo que irme… —_ Le dije con ternura

— _¡Ahh!_ _Lo siento, lo siento… perdón yo… —_ Me soltó nerviosa, bajé de la moto y le tendí una mano, acto seguido la abrasé con ternura un momento y se desvaneció en mis brazos

— _No tienes porque disculparte… Vamos… — _Atravesamos el campus e iniciamos una conversación agradable, hasta que le pregunté por su amistad con Nao y descubrí que esta linda chica había sido una de sus víctimas

— _Me castigaron por su culpa… —_ Dijo con evidente resentimiento, un resentimiento demasiado tierno —_ Pero se ofreció como voluntaria para ayudarme con el castigo —_ expresó con una sonrisa nostálgica

— _¿Enserio?_ — Exclamé totalmente sombrada

— _Bueno, intentó defenderme diciendo que no había pruebas suficientes para que me acusaran de aquel robo, pero como no convenció a nadie terminaron por castigarla junto conmigo por revoltosa_

— _¡Piche araña! —_ No pude evitar reír

— _Recuerdo que después de agradecerle por defenderme, me dijo un poco arrepentida "Oye lo siento… No tenía opción tuve que dejar la cartera vacía del sensei en tu mochila, porque si me descubrían tendría un castigo muy severo"… Después de eso nos hicimos buenas amigas… — _ Dijo con una sonrisa sincera

Cuando llegamos al final del camino, tomé las manos de Erstin y me acerqué para darle un beso, se lo iba a dar en la frente pero se puso nerviosa y se alejó un poco.

Le sonreí con ternura y antes de irme le dije con cariño.

— _Ese beso… fue muy lindo… —_ No me esperé a ver su respuesta, es demasiado linda para jugar con ella…

Me apresuré a llegar con Mai y las demás para comenzar el trabajo, a decir verdad me está gustando mucho como va esto. Todo transcurría normalmente hasta que me llegó un mensaje que aceleró mi corazón: "_Espero no te hayas olvidado de nuestra cita…_"

¿Era hoy…? Y yo que quedé para estudiar con Mai, ¡Me va a matar! Pero no me perdería esta cita por nada… Hoy tendré fiesta… o eso pensé hasta que vi a Fujino la cual me evitó de una manera asombrosa.

¿Cómo decirlo? Si quizás me vi infantil pero quería atraer su atención y como no lo logre, terminé hablándole de la fiesta a Mai, estaba segura de que Fujino estaba escuchando, pero la susodicha no mostró el más mínimo interés.

Al final del día me sentí tan frustrada que me pase de copas, es verdad, mi acompañante era muy guapa y la fiesta estuvo buena pero el día no me salió como esperaba.

.

Al día siguiente tenía una resaca increíble, pero me alegró enormemente encontrarme con

— _¡Bellini chan! _— Ella negó con la cabeza y puso seductoramente un dedo en mis labios

— _Karla está bien… — _Se adueñó de mis labios al instante

— _Karla… —_ Suspiré después de aquel increíble beso

— _Así está mejor… Natsuki… —_ Me dijo juguetona —_ ¿A dónde vas?... Ese uniforme te luce mucho —_ Junto su nariz con la mía y después de rozarla juguetonamente volvió a besarme y entrelazó su mano con la mía provocándome una sonrisa, después de eso comenzamos a caminar

— _Estoy ayudando a reparar el jardín… _

— _Que tedioso, a mí me tocó el año pasado, yo voy a buscar a un profesor quedó de prestarme un libro... _

— _Que estudiosa… —_ Le dije y ella se detuvo y miro hacia un enorme roble. Aquí fue nuestro primer encuentro, pensé mientras caminaba hacia allí.

Me recargué cómodamente, ella se humedeció los labios, después me abraso y me preparé para disfrutar de un festín.

— _Espera… espera…—_ La separé en el mejor momento

— _Natsuki, ¿No te han enseñado que prender el boiler y no meterte a bañar es malo?_

— _Jajaja… si pero no es un lugar para bañarse... —_ Le dije nerviosa

— _Pero no hay nadie aquí… —_ Me dijo jugando con el botón de mi pantalón. Detuve su mano enseguida.

— _En verdad tengo que irme…_

— _Siempre haces lo mismo… un día de estos te voy a robar ¿sabes?_

— _Jajaja —_ Le dije nerviosa —_ Otro día quedamos…_

— _No tienes que mentirme… Ya sé que eres virgen… _— Creo que mi rostro me delató — _Bueno Nat… luego te veo…_

— _Cuando gustes…_— Me sentí aliviada de que nuestro encuentro terminara ahí.

No estoy segura de querer dar el siguiente paso todavía. Hasta ahora nadie me ha gustado suficiente como para irme a la cama, aunque hay que admitir que Karla no se rinde, siempre que estoy con ella lo intenta.

Miré el reloj de por sí ya iba tarde y ahora con esto, bueno pero valió la pena.

Apenas llegué, Mai me recibió con reclamos

— _Perdóname ya era algo noche — _No pude evitar recordar la fiesta y a mi linda acompañante — _Pensé que ya estarías dormida… hoy estudiamos Mai_

— _¿Lo prometes? _— Afirmé con la cabeza.

— _Por supuesto — _Le dije decidida, ya me divertí ahora a estudiar… o eso había creído hasta que mis ojos pararon sin proponérmelo en mi mayor confusión — _¡Hola! —_ Actuó mi cuerpo automáticamente, Reito me lanzo una mirada de advertencia

— _Buenos días Kuga han — _En forma amable pero distante y enseguida se alejó de ahí.

Miré a Mai buscando apoyo y esta bufó y puso los ojos en blanco, así que resignada me puse a trabajar pero por alguna razón cada que la veía se me estrujaba el pecho… así que antes de que terminara el día me armé de valor y me acerqué a ella nuevamente.

— _¿Cómo estás? —_ Le pregunté tímidamente

— _Excelente, pero un poco ocupada, luego hablamos ¿Ne? _

— _Cla…_ _ro… _

Me sentí decepcionada al ver que ni siquiera se esperó a mi respuesta.

Desde que empecé con mis andanzas he recibido reclamos de muchas de mis conquistas, otras lo toman como el juego que es y uno que otro par me ven como un reto personal, pero hasta ahora ella es la primer chica en mi lista que no me ha reclamado y que tampoco me ha seguido el juego, pero que además se muestra totalmente indiferente.

Con ella sin dudas algo salió mal y me muero por saber qué es...

* * *

**N/A: **_De verdad muchas gracias por leer y muchas gracias a todos los que se toman la molestia, el tiempo y la dedicación de dejar reviews, al final eso es con lo que una se queda y me alegra que les esté gustando y espero que les siga gustando. _

_Bueno esto apenas comienza a tener forma. No desesperen ya llegará el buen ShizNat. No quiero hacer spoiler pero les diré que por ciertas circunstancias que se desarrollaran muy pronto, Shizuru no podrá mantenerse tan alejada de Natsuki como le gustaría. ¿Podrá Natsuki aprovecharse de la situación? Jejeje No te pierdas el próximo capítulo XD y no olvides dejar un Review para conocer tu opinión C; ¡Saludos!_


	4. Capítulo 4

_¡Buenas noches! Continuamos…_

**.**

**Capítulo 4**

Fujino Shizuru solo estuvo en el proyecto de restauración de Fuuka Gauken una semana y media y después se desapareció. No mentiré, resentí su ausencia, ya me había acostumbrado a mirarla día con día, aunque tristemente no pasara nada más.

Justo ayer comenzaron las clases de nuevo y cuando la vi, mi corazón dio un salto. Sin pensarlo caminé hacia dónde estaba para saludarla pero por alguna razón muchas chicas y chicos comenzaron a rodearla y no se percató de mi presencia. Tampoco insistí mucho, ya que, a decir verdad me sentí intimidada, no tenía idea de que fuera tan popular.

Hablando de ella aquí viene.

Caminaba directo hacia mí pero sin mirarme ya que venía revisando unos folders entretenidamente, así que me detuve mucho antes para evitar que chocáramos.

A metro y medio de distancia alzo la vista y quedamos una enfrente de la otra, solo me sonrió y siguió su camino rodeándome.

— _Fujino san…_ — Le grité con desesperación.

— _¡Ara! Kuga han… ¿Necesitas algo? _

— _Este…_ — ¿Qué le digo? Me sentí estúpida por interrumpirla así y sin motivo— _¿Has visto a Tate? —_ Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió

— _Esta con Reito, en la sala del consejo de estudiantes —_ Me contestó un poco seria y volvió a mirar sus folders

— _¿Me puedes acompañar?_ — La castaña dudó.

Yo no quería verme tan obvia pero definitivamente quería caminar con ella

— _Bueno… ¿Me podrías decir cómo llego? —_ Dije un tanto decepcionada al darme cuenta que no obtendría lo que quería.

— _Vamos, pero antes necesito revisar algo_ — Comenzó a caminar un poco rápido, haciendo sonar unas llaves en cada zancada. Tuve que correr para alcanzarla.

— _¿Cómo estás?_ — La verdad quería hacer la plática

— _Excelente ¿y tú?_ — De alguna forma, el modo en cómo me lo dijo me lastimó pero le creí.

Se veía radiante, verdaderamente hermosa con ese uniforme color crema y ese moño color rojo que resaltaba con sus ojos rubí.

— _Umm bien _— Contesté con una sonrisa

Seguimos caminando en silencio. Evidentemente no quería hablar conmigo.

La castaña se detuvo abruptamente en frente de una puerta que no era la del consejo y dudé porque sacó un enorme juego de llaves para abrir.

Cuando entró dejó la puerta abierta, titubeé un momento pero al final me decidí a entrar detrás de ella.

Era un aula bastante grande y sucia con sabanas blancas por doquier cubriendo el mobiliario.

La castaña recorrió el lugar, sus ojos rubís se encontraron con los míos y sonrió de medio lado, después camino hacia la puerta. Salí detrás de ella un poco intrigada.

— _¿Para qué es ese salón?_ — Le pregunté mientras seguíamos caminando

— _Tengo un proyecto —_ Me contestó con naturalidad

— _¿Enserio? ¿De qué? _

— _Ara, ara no sabía que Kuga han era tan curiosa — _Ese Kuga han me molesta un poco

— _Puedes decirme Natsuki_

— _¿Natsuki? _— Dijo la castaña no muy segura deteniéndose un momento de su marcha y mirándome a los ojos, pero casi inmediatamente retomó su camino

— _¿Te molesta si también te llamo por tu nombre?_ — Le pregunté con la esperanza de que nos volviéramos más cercanas pero la castaña me miró de forma reprobatoria y supe que me estaba pasando.

Esperé su respuesta pero en vez de eso se detuvo abruptamente ante la sala del consejo estudiantil y abrió la puerta exponiendo a todos los que estaban adentro.

— _¡Bubuzuke! ¿Dónde has estado? ¡En un momento llegará la directora! —_ Le gritó una rubia que tenía una frente descomunal a Shizuru y esta ni siquiera se inmutó — ¿_Y tú quién eres? _— Me gritó de pronto

— _Ara, ara…_ — La castaña logró desviar su atención ligeramente mientras se servía una taza de té, para después sentarse en el escritorio de adelante

— _Excelente, aún tenemos té de toronjil_ — Dijo Reito que en ese momento revisaba un armario, mientras Tate entró por una puerta que estaba detrás de la castaña

— _Tate kun, te buscan —_ Dijo Shizuru con voz calmada

— _¿Quien? ¿Kuga? —_ Me miró con extrañeza el rubio de ojos color miel

— _Por favor ve a atenderla_ — Le pidió Shizuru y comenzó a beber su té muy tranquila — y _se breve, ya no tarda en llegar la directora_

— _Si Kaichou —_ Dijo el rubio mirando a Shizuru

— _¿¡Kaichou!? _— Grité… ¡No puede ser! ¡La castaña es la presidenta del consejo!

Entonces comprendí que había metido la pata y todavía yo preguntándole si podía llamarla por su nombre.

Con que era ella de quien todo el mundo hablaba.

— _¿Qué necesitas Kuga? —_ Me preguntó Tate sacándome de mis pensamientos una vez fuera del aula.

— _Emm… Mai quiere verte, tiene que decirte algo _— Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió

— _¿Tokiha?_— Me preguntó el rubio sonrojándose y tuve que disimular mi risa con una tos

— _Si, para que la busques… _

Me alejé a prisa de ese lugar y momentos después me encontré con la pelirroja que al verme tan contrariada comenzó a interrogarme hasta que le conté todo lo sucedido

— _¿Cómo que no sabias Natsuki?_

— _¡No lo sabía!_

— _Yo pensé que por eso querías seducirla_

— _¡No seas tonta Mai! Sabes que no me gusta meterme en problemas_

— _¡Pues tal vez deberías controlar tus hormonas!_ — Sentí que se me alteraba la vena de la sien

— _Hablando de hormonas… Tuve que inventarme algo con Tate y le dije que querías hablar con él_

— _¿¡QUÉ!? _

— _¡Fue lo único que se me ocurrió! _— Me excusé muy seria

— _¡Mooo! Natsuki… ¿Por qué me tenias que meter en esto?_ — Puse cara de perrito regañado, cuando Mai se enoja cuidado… — _¿Qué le voy a decir?_

— _No tienes que decir nada, solo actuar Mai_ — Hice la seña de abrasar a alguien más alto y la pelirroja me soltó un coscorrón tan fuerte en la cabeza que me sacó una lagrima, pero justo cuando iba a replicarle escuché una voz familiar.

— _Natsuki… _— ¡Ahh, es la chica de la otra noche!

— _Luego te veo _— Me dijo Mai y se alejó de pronto dejándome sola con ella.

¡Como me molesta que haga eso en estas situaciones!

— _¿Sí? _— Le pregunté a la chica aunque por su mirada ya sabía de lo que quería hablar conmigo.

— _Yo… Nosotras…_

— _Lo mejor será que te olvides de mí… _— Le dije tranquila pero ella me soltó una bofetada

— _¡Baakaaa!_ — Me gritó enojada y después se fue corriendo

— _No es nada personal… _— Le dije a la nada.

Tal vez Reito tenga razón, pero ya me han lastimado demasiado y no quiero arriesgarme a formar otro vinculo.

[ — ]

Creí que todo esto sería más fácil, que podría olvidarla si la evitaba, o por lo menos mantener la distancia, pero me bastó volver a verla para caer en un mar de confusión.

Cuando la vi, quise tenerla cerca, llamar su atención y ¿para qué? Me pregunté vanamente, si sabía que no obtendría nada más que caer en su juego de seducción al igual que todas las demás.

Todas las veces que se me acercó, la evadí sin pensarlo, escapando del deseo de mi corazón, lo logre vanamente, pero lo logre, pocos me conocían realmente, nadie sabía lo que pasaba por mi mente, nadie sabía que Natsuki me gustaba y no pensaba demostrarlo ni admitirlo, me refugiare en una máscara de ser necesario, pero nadie lo sabrá.

Así tras comenzar las clases seguí con mis actividades diarias, sin alterar absolutamente nada, todo bajo control como siempre lo he tenido. Y tal es así que en la última reunión los patrocinadores de Fuuka Gakuen comentaban acerca de formar un club de artes marciales. Y de alguna manera la directora que sabía de antemano mi experiencia con el uso de la Naginata y la Katana me involucró para que lo organizara y trabajáramos con diferentes armas.

Simplemente no pude rehusarme, era una forma de que la academia obtendría más financiamiento y esa era una de mis misiones como Presidenta del Consejo.

— _**Gakuenchou**__* (Directora) pero ¿No hay otra manera? Estoy segura que el club tendrá más éxito si la invitación es abierta. Qué se inscriban los que quieran. ¿Por qué obligar a las alumnas?_

— _Kaichou, mi asistente Fumi ya hizo una lista de integrantes con las estudiantes más aptas. Negocia con ellas, tendrán beneficios por entrar al club y nos beneficiaremos con su presencia, recuerde que esto es urgente Kaichou._

— _Esta bien _— Acepté el folder que me ofrecía Fumi han con los integrantes del club y cuando lo abrí, sentí que el estomago se me encogía.

¡No puede ser! ¿Ahora cómo voy a enfrentar esto?...

[ — ]

La verdad, si estaba un poco preocupada por las consecuencias que tendría con la presidenta del consejo, esperaba que tomara alguna represalia contra mí, pero no paso nada al día siguiente, ni al siguiente, ni al siguiente, ni en toda la semana.

Parecía como si ella lo hubiera olvidado todo. Hasta que un día.

— _Oe Kuga — _Tate se acercó corriendo hacia donde estaba comiendo con Mai y Mikoto

— ¿_Qué pasa Tate? — _Pregunto Mai y el rubio se quedó embobado con el escote de la pelirroja, por lo que ambas le soltamos un golpe

— _¡Ahh! ¡Qué violentas! Kuga traigo un mensaje para ti, la Kaichou te está esperando en un aula, ella dijo que tú sabrías cuál — _Sentí que palidecía ¿Para qué querría verme?

— _Eso es todo, ¡Nos vemos! — _Se despidió el rubio y miré a Mai con temor

— _¿Qué crees que quiera? _

— _Pues no será andar contigo… — _Me dijo Mai conteniendo la risa

— _¡Baka! Nos vemos después… — _Me levanté y caminé hacia el aula sin vacilación.

La única que tenía en mente era esa vieja, mugrienta y deshabitada aula que me mostró accidentalmente el otro día cuando le pedí que me acompañara a la sala del consejo de estudiantes.

Me sentía nerviosa. Parece que si habrá represalias después de todo.

Al llegar, golpeé antes de entrar y me abrió la castaña. Me hizo una seña para invitarme a pasar y tras señalarme una silla, tomó asiento detrás del escritorio.

— _¿Me necesitas para algo? —_ Dije mirando el lugar, se veía completamente diferente ahora que estaba limpio

— _Kuga han tuve una reunión con la directora hace un momento y acaba de autorizar mi proyecto_

— _Felicidades… — _Aún no entendía que tenía que ver yo con todo esto. Pudo habérmelo contado en cualquier otro lado, además no entendía el formalismo de la reunión

— _El caso es que necesito participantes — _Tomó la taza de té que tenia a un lado y la acercó a sus labios muy despacio.

Ese delicado contacto me recordó la textura de sus labios, acto que me hizo desearlos nuevamente. Fueron unos segundos de estupidez, hasta que ella me miro y regresé en sí.

— _¿Y quieres qué me una? —_ Le pregunté entre intrigada y emocionada. Ella negó con la cabeza y le dio otro sorbo a su té, lo que me provocó un tic en la pierna

— _Más bien, la directora dio la orden de que te unieras… si participas en el club la directora hará caso omiso de tu historial de faltas… _

— _¿Qué?— _ Ese era un trato increíble, considerando la cantidad de faltas que acumulaba. Pero aún así se me complicaba por mi horario — _Me gustaría pero yo ya estoy en el club de Natación… no sé si pueda ajustar el horario…_

— _Créeme que yo tampoco quería… — _¿No quería que me uniera a su club? —_ No es mi intención obligar a nadie — _Ahh me sentí aliviada — _ Pero así son las cosas…— _Dijo muy tranquila bebiendo su taza de té. Respiré profundo, ese acto cada vez me ponía más intranquila —_ Tal vez si hablas con ella cambie de parecer_

— _¿De qué es tu club? ¿Es el de ceremonia de té? —_ Pregunté un tanto preocupada. No se me dan bien los formalismos ni las actividades pacíficas y sedentarias, por eso escogí el club de Natación.

— _Ara, no sabía que Kuga han estuviera enterada… — _Afirmé, se habla mucho de la Kaichou en los pasillos — _Si, tanto el club de ceremonia de té como el de ikebana los dirijo yo, pero este es diferente_

— _¿Diriges todos esos clubs y aparte eres la Kaichou?— _Pregunté con asombro. La castaña puso una sonrisa de suficiencia

— _Mira, lo que podemos hacer es, que asistas a las primeras reuniones y si después no te convence yo haré caso omiso ante la directora… —_ Algo aquí no encajaba, ¿Por qué querría la Kaichou hacerme un favor? — _Piénsalo… y te aviso que la primera reunión se llevará a cabo dentro de dos semanas, el martes a las 4 en punto en este lugar… Ahora si me disculpas tengo mucho trabajo que hacer — _Me corrió sutilmente del aula.

Parece que no tengo opción… pero ¡Ni siquiera me dijo de qué iba a ser este club!… ¡Tsk! Esto es muy sospechoso.

Decidí comprobar por mi misma y fui a hablar con la directora, para mi mala suerte, todo lo que me dijo la Kaichou era cierto y no me quedo más remedio que inscribirme.

[—]

Era tarde y me moría de aburrición en la sala del consejo. No había nada que hacer, así que me di a la tarea de repasar los expedientes escolares de las integrantes de mi nuevo club.

No estaba muy convencida porque conocía la reputación de varias de ellas. A decir verdad no me agradaba nada. Todo esto era una mala pasada del destino.

¿Qué hice yo para merecer esto Kami sama?

No pude evitar detenerme justo en ese expediente y quedarme absorta mirando su fotografía. ¿Por qué tenía que fijarme en alguien así? Habiendo tantas personas en este planeta, en la escuela misma ¿Por qué tuvo que gustarme precisamente ella?

— _¡Ona Bubuzuke! ¿Me estas escuchando?_

— _¿Ara?_ — Al parecer me estaba hablando — _Kanin na Suzushiro han_ — Dije distraídamente, no podía desprender la mirada de esa foto

— _¿En qué tanto estas pensando?... Si no puedes con tus obligaciones de kaichou ¿Entonces para qué te postulaste para el puesto?_

— _Ara… Parece que alguien esta de mal humor —_ Me pregunto ¿Por qué será?

— _Kuga Natsuki… _— Dijo la rubia asomándose a la pantalla del portátil que tenía sobre mi escritorio. Pensé que sería demasiado revelador cerrar la página, puesto que ya la había visto — _¿Qué tanto le vez? _

— _Mira este historial… ¿Es increíble cuantas faltas tiene verdad? — _Obviamente no pensaba decirle lo que había pasado entre nosotras. No, eso debía quedar sepultado.

— _¡Valla!_

— _¿Puedes creer que la directora le quitará sus faltas solo por presentarse a mi club de artes marciales? _— Me miro incrédula — _Y por cierto Suzushiro han comenzamos el martes ¿Por qué no te has inscrito? _— Le pregunté antes de darle un sorbo a mi rico y delicioso té

— _Yukino se ha sentido mal_ — Dijo un tanto afectada

— _Ustedes son muy unidas ¿Verdad? _

— _He estado con Yukino desde que recuerdo _— Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa nostálgica

— _Si hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar, no dudes en pedírmelo_ — La rubia me miró sorprendida — _¿Por qué no te vas temprano el día de hoy y vas con ella?, Siempre cae muy bien una vistita. _

— _Pero ¿Y el trabajo?_

— _Será muy difícil hacer todo sola. Hará mucha falta tu presencia pero, creo que puedo ingeniármelas por un día_ — Le guiñé un ojo de manera cómplice

— _Shizuru…_

— _Ara, y espero verlas cuanto antes en mi club. Haruka siempre tiene mucha energía, nos caería muy bien un poco de eso… _

En realidad lo que busco son cómplices, algo que me haga desviar mi atención de esa chica de ojos verdes.

Y de lo que se avecina…

.

* * *

**N/A:**_¡Como siempre gracias por leer y por sus reviews!. Saben que son muy valorados. Sé que el capítulo es corto y que al parecer no aporta mucho a la trama, pero les prometo que si y además ya me desquitaré con el que sigue qué subiré a la brevedad. Disculpen las demoras pero todo se debe a MI VALE que me tiene embelesada y con síntomas de enamoramiento... ¡Saludos de Emikaze! ¡Hasta el próximo!_


	5. Capítulo 5

_¡YAY! ¡Volví! Gracias por la espera, nos seguimos con él 5… _

**.**

**Capítulo 5**

Justo cuando pensé que a monotonía me estaba consumiendo, Haruka entró gritando a la sala del consejo.

— _¡Como si estuviéramos para fiestas en estos momentos! Ten Bubuzuke_ — La rubia azotó unos sobres en mi escritorio con brusquedad

— _Ara, ara_ — Uno ya no puede disfrutar de tomar un té en silencio — _¿Qué es todo esto?_

— _Invitaciones, la directora está organizando una fiesta en el pequeño salón de su mansión_ — Me contesto Yukino, la pequeña pecosa.

— _Aunque sea en el salón pequeño es un espacio muy amplio _

— _Y ¿Por qué tenemos que ir?_ — Gritó la rubia mientras yo abría un sobre que confirmaba la explicación de Yukino…

— _Ara, tal vez la directora quiere que supervisemos a los estudiantes en el evento —_ Comenté y al instante la rubia gritó

— _¡Bah! ¡Tronderias!_

— _Tonterías Haruka chan Tonterías_ — La corrigió Yukino.

En ese preciso momento se abrió la puerta dando paso a Reito y Tate

— _¿Qué es todo eso?_ — Preguntó el moreno y le extendí la invitación

— _¡Ah! La fiesta de la directora, deberíamos ir, ¿No sempai? _— Reito afirmó con la cabeza y después dijo

— _Tenemos que ir, la directora quiere que supervisemos a los estudiantes en la fiesta de principio de año —_ La rubia dio un puñetazo al escritorio

— _¡Lo sabía, esas eran las intenciones de la directora!_ — Solté una risita, ¿Qué no hace un momento dijo que eran Tronderias?

— _¿Puedo pasar por ti para irnos juntos?_ — Me preguntó Reito y afirmé con la cabeza. No iría con otra persona.

[ — ]

Sin dudas, la mejor noticia que he tenido desde que empezaron las clases.

— _¡Wuhuuu! ¡Una fiesta!_

— _Pero tú no vas a venir Natsuki — _Me dijo la pelirroja con frialdad

— _¿Qué? ¿Y por qué no? _

— _¿Cómo qué por qué? ¡Tú solo piensas en diversión! —_ ¡Para eso son las fiestas Tokiha!

— _¿¡Qué!? Pero si me he portado bien… Muy juiciosa. Desde que comenzaron las clases ya no he tenido tiempo para nadie ¡Solo me la paso estudiando!_

— _Créeme Natsuki, si sigues así algún día vas a tener problemas _

— _No el sermón de nuevo ¡Por favor! Mai, si te sigues preocupando así ¡Vas a tener arrugas a los 25 años!_ — Le dije riendo puesto que acababa de visualizar su rostro de anciana senecta precoz

— _¡Baka! Pues si tú sigues así no vas a tener rostro a los 25 años_ — Iba a replicar pero justo en ese momento sonó mi teléfono y me apresuré a contestar. Era un número que no tenía registrado

— _¿Hola? _

— _Nat…su…ki _— Una chica… pero ¿Quién?

— _Perdón ¿Quien? ¡No se oye!_

— _Na…tsu…ki, ¡S…oy y…o!_

— _¿Quién es? ¡No escucho!_

— _So…y Ni…na… ¿Me o…yes?_

— _¡Nina!... Algo, espera saldré hay interferencia _— Me acerqué un poco hacia la ventana y después retome — _¿Nina?_

— _¿Ya?_

— _¡Si perdón! ¿Cómo estás? _— Mai me miró severamente y le di la espalda, su actitud maternal y sus regaños me distraen

— _¡Bien! Oye Nat ¿Ya sabes que la directora hará una fiesta?_

— _¿Qué? ¿Una fiesta?_ — Mai se puso frente a mí y negó con la cabeza — _No sabía nada_ — Mai frunció el entrecejo y le hice una seña con la mano para que se quitara

— _¿Quieres ir con migo?_

— _¡Claro preciosa! ¿Dónde quieres que te vea?_

— _No tienes remedio_ — Me dijo Mai moviendo los labios sin emitir sonido y le sonreí ampliamente

— _Te veo en la fiesta, ¡Apártame unos bailes!_

— _Por supuesto linda, allá te veo…_ — Colgué y evité a Mai estoicamente

— _No entiendo Natsuki! ¿Cómo es posible que aún después de lo que les haces te sigan buscando? Digo siempre tienes a alguien con quien salir_

— _Es porque les doy algo que les gusta, aunque solo sea por un rato _— Le dije y le guiñé un ojo

— _No Natsuki, ¡Eso no está bien!_

— _Mai ya te lo he dicho, todo es un juego, deberías relajarte ¡De verdad pareces una cuñada!_

— _¡No estarás pensando en Takumi!_ — Casi me voy para atrás.

Me di una palmada en la frente al ver como Mai me miraba con ojos asesinos

— _¡Por supuesto qué no!_ — Pero eso no pareció convencerla — _Por favor Mai, él es como mi hermanito… ¡No jugaría con mi hermanito!_ — Le dije ofendida, me lanzó una mirada perspicaz — _¡Ya sé porque estas así!, ¡Es porque te estás amargando de tanto esperar al rubio de Yuuichi!_

— _¡Natsuki!_ — Me advirtió Mai con el rostro colorado pero hice caso omiso

— _Deberías invitarlo al baile _

— _No digas tonterías_ — Dijo ruborizándose. Alce una ceja incrédula, es tan transparente.

— _¿Por cuánto más tiempo vas a estar debatiéndote? Atrévete Mai, ¡Dale un beso!_

La pelirroja se puso roja como tomate, mi primer instinto fue burlarme de su reacción pero recapacite a tiempo. Parece que ella lo quiere de verdad.

— _¡Baka!_

— _¿Qué te asusta?_ — Pregunté con comprensión

—_No estoy segura de mis sentimientos_ — Me dijo evitando mi mirada

— _Estas más que segura y eso te da miedo verdad _— Dije acercándome a ella y buscando su mirada

— _Natsuki, ¡No molestes!_ — Me evitó caminando hacia la cocina

— _¿Tienes miedo de que te lastime?_ — Porque es comprensible

— _¡Basta!_

— _¿Tienes miedo de enamorarte y que no funcione?_

— _¡BASTA!_

— _¿De qué juegue contigo? _— La había apresado en la cocina

— _¡CÁLLATE!_ — Me gritó y estuvo a punto de abofetearme.

Yo no me moví, estaba más que claro que lo merecía por seguir fastidiando, pero afortunadamente Mai no es tan visceral como parece.

— _No todos son como yo Mai… Lo sabes ¿Verdad?_ — La pelirroja afirmó con la cabeza, estaba desarmada y ligeramente más tranquila

— _Entonces ¿Qué te lo impide? _— Fue hacia la mesa y la seguí de cerca, de pronto dio una palmada en la mesa con frustración

— _Yo lo prometí Natsuki_

— _¿A Shiho? — _Esa niña caprichosa que no se le despega de encima, todo el tiempo diciendo _¡Onichan Onichan…! _

— _Si…_

— _Esa fue una artimaña sucia _— Le dije decidida. Mai se giro y me miró muy sorprendida — _Ella te hizo prometerlo cuando tú estabas ambivalente con tus sentimientos_

— _Como haya sido… ya no importa_

— _¿Y eso está bien para ti?_

— _No me interesa_ — Se sentó en la mesa dándome la espalda, cómo a quien no le interesara el tema

— _¡NEGACIÓN!_

— _Natsuki_ — Me lanzo otra mirada de advertencia y me acerqué a ella. Me senté a su lado y la miré a los ojos fijamente.

— _Mira Mai, tienes dos opciones,_ _continuar negándolo y amargarte la vida, o aceptarlo, eso no soluciona el problema pero ¡Por lo menos te dice en dónde estás parada!_

— _A veces pareces muy madura… _— Mai me agarró la mano y se me quedó viendo fijamente, estábamos muy cerca y por reflejo me acerqué para darle un beso. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo me dio una bofetada que me hizo reaccionar — _¡Moou! ¡Retiro lo dicho Kuga!... ¡Estas cabrona!_

— _¡Perdóname! _— Eso me dio miedo. ¡Casi… casi beso a Mai! — _Fue un reflejo Mai — _Admití con bochorno

— _¡Pues controla tus hormonas!_ — Dándome un coscorrón —_ ¡Al menos a mi respétame!_

— _¿Lo vas a invitar a la fiesta? —_ Dije cambiando el tema.

— _¡No!_ — Me reí. ¡Mai es tan terca!

— _Ok, entonces yo lo invitaré por ti._

— _¡No Natsuki! _— Me dijo abochornada

— _Mira Mai, lo más sano es la libre competencia. Deja que él decida… si escoge a Shiho entonces si resígnate. _

Así fue como lo planee todo y les saqué una cita a ese par, a eso de las nueve treinta de la noche. A pesar de que jure no jugar a Cupido, sabía que ese par necesitaba un empujón y la fiesta era el escenario ideal para que ellos rompieran las barreras.

_._

— _Vamos Mai… ¡Apresúrate! ó Tate se irá a bailar con otra chica _

Y así, entre jalones y tirones salimos de los dormitorios para ir hacia el jardín de la directora y justo en la entrada de la mansión estaba Yuichi recargado sobre un pilar. Tras verlo le di un codazo a Mai en las costillas pero esta me amenazo con la mirada

— _Le vas a gustar, ese vestido se te ve muy bien_ — No pude evitar mirar las curvas de Mai

— _¿Natsuki, me estas coqueteando?_

— _¡Ehh! No, no… ¡Baka! _— Creo que debo empezar a controlar mis hormonas… — _Me adelanto para buscar mesa… _— Entré al salón al tiempo que con una seña le señalé a Mai a Yuuichi. Él solo sonrió de medio lado y corrió a alcanzarla

Aún esta medio vacío esto, no pude evitar buscar a Nina con la mirada, pero después de recorrer el salón concluí que aún no había llegado.

Me fui hacia una mesa desocupada y me senté, después de un momento llegaron Mai, Mikoto y Tate. Decidí ir por unas cervezas para aclimatarme.

Tate, Mai y Mikoto platicaban animadamente y yo me mantenía al margen mientras bebía despacio disfrutando de mi cerveza, y escuchando la música del salón, miraba de tanto en tanto para ver si llegaba.

— _Natsuki, ¿Por qué no bailas con nosotros?..._ — Me dijo la pelirroja tras terminarme mi primera cerveza.

Me anime en lo que llegaba, pero no tuve que esperar mucho porque en menos de diez minutos escuché un…

— _Hola…_ — Y me giré al tiempo que la chica tomaba mi mano, como reclamando mi presencia

— _¡Nina!... _— Se ve muy bien, de hecho está muy, muy guapa.

— _¿Vamos?_ — Dijo guiándome hacia la pista, la seguí. Ya quería besarla, pero la ultima vez se molesto con migo cuando supo que no era seria, tal vez solo quiera que seamos amigas.

Comenzamos a bailar y como la vi tan sonriente me anime a preguntar

— _¿Ya no estás molesta conmigo? _

— _¿Tú qué crees…? _— Me dijo pasando sus manos por mi nuca, sonreí y puse una mano en su pequeña cintura uff… y se sonroja.

Vamos bésame, no pondré ninguna resistencia.

Se me acercó pero se estaba tomando su tiempo, no tardo mucho más en reclamar mis labios

— _Creo que me odias menos… _— Dije junto con un suspiro cuando me separaré unos segundos de sus labios, pero al parecer esta chica no quería platicar por que volvió a besarme con pasión. Le respondí gustosa y juguetonamente, disfrutamos juntas un par de canciones, pero después de un tiempo considerable tuve que separarme de ella definitivamente

— _Natsuki_ — Me miró implorante y sujetó mi mano con cierta pertenencia hacia mí.

Esto es precisamente lo que tengo que evitar, así que negué con la cabeza y le dije:

— _Perdón…_ — Al tiempo que me alejaba de ahí para regresar con Mikoto y Mai. La cuál por cierto, aprovecho para regañarme.

Al principio la ignore pero ella insistió hasta que le puse atención.

Ya me había resignado a los sermones de Mai cuando llegó a la fiesta nada más y nada menos que Yuuki Nao. Cómo pude me escapé de Mai y fui con ella.

— _¿Quieres bailar?_

— _Aún no estoy tan ebria Kuga… _

— _Si alcohol es lo que falta traeré _

— _¿No tienes a nadie mejor para hoy…? _— Me dijo con ironía

— _No digas eso… Si a la que estaba esperando era a ti_

— _Natsuki, ¿Por qué no solo me dejas en paz…?_ — Comencé un puchero, creo que Nao está un poco celosa

— _Solo quiero bailar contigo… Seré toda tuya esta noche…_

— _Valla que oferta tan tentadora…_ — Sarcasmo nuevamente

Después de una entera labor de convencimiento me rendí

— _Este bien, te dejare en paz como tanto quieres… —_ Me levanté de la mesa con tristeza

— _Kuga…_

— _¿Si?_

— _Solo un baile _— Sonreí y me la llevé a la pista, después de la cantidad de alcohol ingerido, comencé a bailar más desinhibida

— _¿Segura que solo quieres un baile Juliete?_ — Le pregunte al oído y le di un mordisquito

— _No me digas así… _— Me dijo abochornada

— _¿Ya no te gusta?_ — Le pregunté nuevamente sobre su oído y comencé a besarla

— _Sabes que si… _— Me dijo entre risas, cediendo terreno y me fui abriendo paso hacia el rincón.

Ya eres mía…

Ataque sus labios, parecía como si Nao se hubiera guardado todos sus deseos para esta noche, eso me decían sus besos, esa manera de besarme era tan voraz que pensé que me quedaría sin labios.

Estaba totalmente entregada a ella cuando sentí un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y me separe de Nao con brusquedad y una lágrima en mi ojo

— _¿¡QUE RAYOS!?... ¡MAI!_

— _No puedo creerlo _— Dijo atónita

— _Mai eso no era necesario _— Le grité sobándome el golpe — _¡Ahhh! ¡Me duele!_ — Mai atacaba mi oreja

— _¡Esta es una fiesta decente! ¿Qué van a pensar de ustedes? ¡Están dando un espectáculo!_

— _Mai… _

— _No me extraña de Natsuki pero ¿¡De ti Nao!? ¿Cómo puedes permitirle esto? Y tú ¿Cómo puedes abusar así de una estudiante más joven?_

— _¿¡Qué!? — _¿Yo? ¡Abusar de Nao! Se nota que no la conoce —_ Mai… estábamos jugando… — _Le dije con la esperanza de que me soltara la oreja que comenzaba a arderme mucho

— _¡Cállate Natsuki!, ¡Sinvergüenza! ¡Y tu Nao vete de aquí!_ — La corrió y Nao se fue con cara de aburrida

— _¡Me estaba divirtiendo Mai!_ — Le dije con fastidio pero solo obtuve otro coscorrón

— _¡Tienes que controlarte Natsuki! No quiero tener que te ayudarte cuando lo vuelvas a echar todo a perder_

— _¡Eso solo fue una vez!_ — Comprendí que era mejor callar y no seguir discutiendo, por mi bien.

Mai me llevó de la oreja hacia donde estaba el rubio y Mikoto. Me sentía como una niña pequeña regañada por su mamá… ¡Maldición Mai!... ¡Vas a arruinar mi reputación!

Una parte de mi se había resignado, bueno por lo menos me divertí…

— _Kaichou, Reito san… Buenas noches — _Dijo Mai entre el alboroto

— _Buenas noches — _Esa voz… justo cuando creí que no habría nada mejor…

Me decidí a abrir los ojos y me encontré de frente con la mujer más hermosa de toda la fiesta… No, quise decir de toda la escuela… Estaba sin palabras… Totalmente ensimismada con semejante ángel de cabellos castaños y piel blanca como la nieve, el vestido que traía puesto la hacía lucir increíble resaltando sus curvas, uy uy uy…

— _¡Bubuzuke!... ¡Deja de bailar y vigilemos a los estudiantes!_

— _Ara, ara, Haruka… La directora nos llamó, pero cuento contigo…_

¿Por qué siempre actúa tan indiferente conmigo? Y ¿Qué hace con Reito?, ¿Acaso ya son novios?... Sabía que estaban hablando de algo pero no entendía de qué y no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

Hubo un momento, una milésima de segundo en que sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y recordé el sabor de sus labios, el calor de su cuerpo y las sensaciones que me provocaron sus besos, pero salí de esta hermosa fantasía gracias a un codazo en las costillas que me dio la pelirroja que se hace llamar mi amiga.

Quería saludarla, invitarla a bailar… simplemente decirle algo, pero cuando abrí la boca ella habló determinante

— _Bueno nosotros nos retiramos, qué sigan disfrutando la noche— _Sonrió y se dio la vuelta junto con él.

Yo me quedé perpleja mientras veía como se alejaban y desaparecían del salón

— _Natsuki ¿Qué tienes? ¿Te sientes mal?_

— _¿La viste?_

— _¿A la Kaichou?…_ — Afirmé con la cabeza. Aún me sentía como en una especie de trance — _Natsuki, ¡No la chingas!... primero esa chica, luego Nao y ahora la Kaichou, ¡No mames! Enserio controla tus hormonas… _

— _Ya… creo que tienes razón, tal vez estoy muy borracha… lo mejor será que me valla…_

[ — ]

A pesar de que el evento de la directora comenzaba a las 8:00 de la noche, quedé con Reito para que pasara por mí a las 10:00, prefiero llegar cuando el ambiente este aclimatado. Reito llegó puntual a recogerme y caminamos hacia la mansión de la directora

— _Te vez muy guapa Shizuru_ — Me dijo Reito con una amplia sonrisa.

Escogí un vestido claro y unas zapatillas, algo sencillo pero que resaltara, después de todo soy la kaichou y tengo que dar muy buena imagen

— _Reito también se ve muy bien _— Le dije con una sonrisa amistosa y le noté un leve sonrojo. Ese traje lo hacía lucir muy varonil.

Pasamos a través del hermoso jardín de flores y llegamos al lugar. Parecía que al menos la mitad de Fuuka Gakuen había asistido.

Tras saludar a la directora nos reunimos con Haruka y Yukino en una mesa muy bien ubicada ya que teníamos a la vista el panorama general y no había un solo rincón en el salón que no se viera desde aquí, así que recorrí el lugar con la mirada para observar a los presentes.

— _¿Quieres algo de tomar? _

— _Una piña colada por favor Reito, y ¿Dónde está Tate Kun?_— Le pregunté a la rubia al no verlo en nuestra mesa y esta me señaló una mesa que estaba hacia el frente. El rubio hablaba con la pelirroja y esta a su vez bailaba con Mikoto.

Mi dulce Tormento estaba con ellos, bebía cerveza de la botella de manera relajada. Se veía muy sensual a pesar de su atuendo informal, jeans, tenis deportivos y una blusa negra de tirantes ajustada, con una camisa roja de cuadros sin abotonar, su hermoso y brillante cabello lacio caía como dos perfectas cortinas de seda, resaltando la blancura de su piel…

Terminó su cerveza y se levantó para bailar con la pelirroja y la morena… Valla Natsuki no se mueve tan mal, de hecho, esa forma tan rítmica en como mueve las caderas hace que me emocione. Reito regresó con las bebidas y empezamos a platicar pero mis ojos no se despegaban de la peliazul.

Apreté los puños cuando una chica se acercó a ella y le tomó la mano, la peliazul la siguió y comenzaron a bailar, la chica le coqueteaba y Natsuki disfrutaba, entonces la chica se le acercó más, Natsuki traía una enorme sonrisa, la chica comenzó a besarla y la peliazul no desaprovecho. Traté de actuar natural pero la verdad me estaba enojando y mucho. Reito se interrumpió y siguió mi mirada

— _Si quieres te cambio el lugar— _Me miró con preocupación

— _¿Qué?... — _Me sacó de trance y relajé las manos — _Ah no, no, ¿Qué me decías?_

— _¿Qué si quieres ir al cine? — _Me dijo con una sonrisa _— Tengo un par de entradas_

— _¿Cuándo? — _Le sonreí también

— _El próximo viernes…_

Estuvieron así durante dos bailes, después la peliazul se separó de la chica y se giró sobre sí misma. La chica tomó su mano pero la peliazul negó con la cabeza y se soltó de ella decidida. Después se fue por una cerveza dejándola ahí plantada.

Reito y yo seguimos platicando de la salida, pero en la pista, la chica permaneció en donde Natsuki la había dejado hasta que sus amigas fueron por ella y la llevaron de vuelta a la mesa, parecía bastante enojada y no la culpo.

Natsuki regresó con sus amigas y Tokiha le soltó un coscorrón mientras la regañaba, la peliazul solo se encogió en la silla sin quitar la sonrisa y bebía cerveza mientras Tokiha continuaba regañándola. Después de varios minutos tenía una cara de fastidio y entonces al parecer vio a alguien por que se levantó muy sonriente pero la pelirroja la jaló por la camisa para continuar con sus reclamos.

— _¿Quieres bailar Shizuru?_ — Afirmé con la cabeza y me dirigí a la pista con Reito. Siempre es buena idea estar con él, de haber estado sola me hubiera ido enseguida. Reito me animaba y me ponía de muy buen humor

— _¿Quieres bailar? _— Escuché la voz de la peliazul y giré la cabeza, estaba hablando con Nao

— _Aún no estoy tan ebria Kuga… — _La peliazul soltó una carcajada y después se fue para regresar con un par de cervezas, le dio una a la pelirroja y le guiñó un ojo…

Sentí que comenzaba a molestarme de nuevo. Reito al parecer se percató porque me dio un par de vueltas y después nos alejamos de esa mesa.

Nuevamente me relajé para disfrutar del evento hasta que después de un buen rato y unas cuantas cervezas más Natsuki sacó a bailar a la pelirroja. Intenté no prestar atención, pero mis ojos se dirigían a ellas como imanes.

Natsuki le hablaba al oído a la pelirroja y está cada vez se sonrojaba más, se fueron apartando hacia el rincón y Natsuki comenzó a besarla.

— _Shizuru, ¿Estás bien? _

— _Ara _— Dije mirando de nuevo a Reito — _Kanin na… Me distraje_ — Reito torció la boca en comprensión y miró hacia el rincón dónde la peliazul se estaba agasajando de lo lindo

— _Natsuki es... — _suspiró — _Shizuru, me duele verte así… ¿No será mejor que nos vallamos? — _Reito tenía razón, con esto solo me estoy torturando

— _¡__**Aniue**__! *Hermano mayor* — _La pequeña morena brincó a la espalda de Reito — _¡Baila conmigo!_

— _Ahh… Mikoto, en realidad voy a acompañar a Shizuru a su dormitorio, está algo indispuesta, ¿Por qué no vas con Mai?_

— _Fue a pegarle a Natsuki… No puede con sus hormonas — _Dijo la pequeña y miramos hacia el rincón.

Es verdad, la pelirroja le soltó un coscorrón a Natsuki y después la jaló de la oreja. Nao y Natsuki pusieron cara de fastidio. Tokiha le gritó unas cosas a Nao y le hizo señas para que se alejara, esta le obedeció de mala gana y después continuó regañando a la peliazul.

— _Kaichou… ¿Bailamos? — _Tate agarró mi mano y la llevó a su hombro.

Mi escape estaba siendo muy dificultoso

— _Bueno… — _Dije con un suspiró de resignacióny me puse a bailar con el rubio mientras Reito bailaba con la pequeña morena de su hermanita.

La marea había bajado, la pieza estaba por terminar cuando Mikoto le hizo señas a la pelirroja que se acercó a nosotros con una sonrisa y sin soltar a Natsuki de la oreja, esta última tenía cara de pocos amigos.

— _¡Mai! — _ La morena saltó hacia la pelirroja y esta comenzó a reír

— _Kaichou, Reito san… Buenas noches — _Nos saludó cuando terminó la pieza y comenzamos a aplaudir

— _Buenas noches — _Contestamos al unisonó.

Fue entonces cuando la peliazul me dirigió la mirada por primera vez en la noche, parecía como si le hubieran puesto "pausa" porque se quedó viéndome con la boca abierta.

— _¡Bubuzuke!... ¡Deja de bailar y vigilemos a los estudiantes!_

— _Ara, ara, Haruka… La directora nos llamó, pero cuento contigo…— _Le dije con una sonrisa y tomé el brazo de Reito. Este comprendió el mensaje y afirmó con la cabeza.

— _¡Yo me hare cargo! Vamos Yukino —_ Haruka es muy fácil de engañar.

Dirigí de nuevo la mirada a la peliazul, estaba exactamente igual, pero además le había brotado un rubor en las mejillas. Tokiha se percató de esto y le dio un codazo en las costillas, Natsuki salió del trance y dejó de verme unos segundos, luego me miró y abrió la boca para decir algo pero decidí que no quería escuchar nada

— _Bueno nosotros nos retiramos, que sigan disfrutando la noche— _Dije con una sonrisa de suficiencia, tras comprobar que había logrado el efecto deseado y me giré junto con Reito hacia dónde estaba la directora. Nos despedimos y salimos de nuevo al jardín

— _¿Estás bien? —_ Me preguntó Reito un poco después

— _Si… — _Mentí y Reito suspiró.

No hablamos hasta que llegamos a los dormitorios

— _Ookini Reito…_

— _¡Descansa! — _me dijo con aprehensión

* * *

**N/A: **Aún no hay ShizNat lo sé, pero lo habrá en su momento, paciencia. Espero se hayan divertido con este capítulo. Muchas gracias por leer como siempre y muchas más gracias por comentar :D

Por cierto, para aquellos que siguen "Con todo lo que tengo" no desesperen que no abandonare… C;

Saludos de Emikaze


	6. Capítulo 6

_¡Seguimos! ¡YAY!_

**.**

**Capítulo 6**

Los días pasaban tranquilos, y aprovechando el viernes decidí ir a la plaza comercial de Fuuka, hay una linda chica pelirroja que trabaja medio tiempo en una tienda de animales y quiero conocerla mejor, aunque creo que es mucho mayor que yo, no deja de decir que tiene 17 años, da igual de todas formas es más grande.

Entré a la plaza y pasé a comprar un helado, caminaba tranquilamente mientras observaba los locales, me quedé un momento viendo a una niña que parecía una hormiga hacerle un berrinche a su abuela para entrar al cine y después miré por el aparador de una tienda cerrada de videojuegos el anuncio próximo de un juego que he estado esperando.

La niña comenzó a llorar cada vez más fuerte y una parte de mi se sintió mal al ver que la abuela hacia vanos intentos para calmarla, así que decidí intervenir. Me acerqué a la pequeña y le dije que estaban reparando el cine y le di una paleta de caramelo. Para mi buena suerte se lo creyó, la pequeña me sonrió y acaricie su cabeza al tiempo que esta se metía la paleta a la boca. La abuela me agradeció y después se fueron. La buena acción del día, ¡Me siento muy bien!

Seguí mi camino cuando mis ojos se encontraron con unos destellos rubís, ¿Y por qué no? Me acerqué descaradamente a saludar

— _Kaichou _— Me senté alado de la presidenta, sentía curiosidad por la forma en cómo me evitaría esta vez…

— _Ara, Kuga han_ — Aún me llama por mi apellido, un poco irónico — _¿Qué haces por aquí?_

— _Solo un paseo… nada fuera de lo común ¿Y la Kaichou?_

— _Creí que querías llamarme por mi nombre _— Ese comentario no me lo esperaba y me sacó un poco de contraste. ¡Rubor vete!

— _Emm… pues… no… yo…_ — Me aclaré la garganta —_ Creo que no es adecuado _— Dije finalmente. Ella alzó una ceja incrédula, su mirada me hizo sentir incomoda así que cambié el tema rápidamente — _mmm ¿Esperas a alguien? _

— _¿Eso parece? —_ Me preguntó divertida

— _Bueno…_ — La verdad se ve muy guapa pensé inevitablemente.

Vestía una blusa ligeramente holgada color violeta en cuello V la cual mostraba una parcial pero agradable vista. ¡Fuu! Shizuru si tiene lo suyo. También vestía unos leggins negros que se ajustaban a sus perfectas y delineadas piernas y unos botines muy femeninos, llevaba accesorios discretos una cadena de plata en la mano y una igual en el cuello de la que colgaba un pequeño dije de un timón de barco del mismo material

— _Si la verdad si parece, ¿Estás de ligue?_ — No pude evitar preguntar. La castaña solo rió

— _Estoy esperando a Reito_

— _¡Ahh! Ya…_ — Eso me hizo sentir más incómoda, por alguna razón no podía dejar de sentirme celosa. Como si un huracán se sacudiera en mi estomago.

— _Pero Natsuki también está en lo suyo ¿no?_ — Sentí como un calor se extendía por mi rostro_ — Ara, ara pero no tienes porque sonrojarte _— Eso solo lo empeoro estoy segura

Afortunadamente para mí sonó su móvil y tuvo que contestar, el volumen estaba alto y sin querer pude escuchar su conversación

— _Shizuru, perdóname tengo un pequeño inconveniente y no podré llegar_

— _Ara, ¿Reito me está dejando plantada?_

— _Shizuru por favor discúlpame, no tengo opción_

— _No hay problema Reito…_

— _Te lo compensaré Shizuru, lo prometo… Adiós_

— _Adiós…_ — La castaña colgó un poco decepcionada

— _¿Y ahora que harás?_ — No pude evitar preguntar

— _Entraré a la película_ — Dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

— _¿Sola?_

— _A menos que quieras entrar conmigo _— ¿Me… me está invitando?

En esos momentos experimente un mini infarto. Shizuru sacó de su bolsa un par de entradas y tuve que pellizcarme la pierna para comprobar que no era un sueño, sentí dolor al instante y descarté esa idea

— _¡Ah! pero te están esperando ¿Verdad? _— Me dijo de repente.

Dulce tentación.

— _En realidad no _— Le dije sonriente — _No tengo planes, solo vine a dar un paseo_ — Me lanzó una mirada irónica.

No por favor, no me rechaces…

— _¿Para qué película son?_ — Le dije señalando las entradas, con la esperanza de que no se arrepintiera de lo que había dicho

— _Es una de Zombis_ — Me dijo un tanto abochornada y no pude evitar soltarme a reír — _¡Ara! ¿Qué es tan gracioso?_ — No gracioso no, descomunal, no parece ese tipo de chica

— _¿Te gustan los Zombis? _

— _Pues… los boletos me los dio Reito…_ — Si bueno, parece más bien de esas chicas que escogerían una película romántica. Ese Reito es hábil.

— _Bueno… _— Le ofrecí mi brazo y ella dudo un momento pero lo agarró — _Entonces vamos… _— Le dije y después de comprar unas botanas caminamos a la sala.

Miramos el número de asiento, la penúltima fila de hasta arriba en la esquina cerca del rincón, en definitiva Reito es más hábil de lo que parece.

La película era sin dudas digna de admirarse, el típico grupo de chicos que quieren sobrevivir ante toda la población de muertos en vida que quieren comérselos. Los ataques sorpresas de los zombis parecían muy reales igual que su caracterización, sangre y pedazos de cuerpos humanos aparecían en toda la película, además de las viseras. La acción nunca faltó, así como las buenas armas y los vehículos.

Pero esta película fue tal cual me la imaginé, Shizuru experimentó varias fases durante el film, pasando del miedo al asco y de nuevo al miedo, permaneció abrasada a mí la mitad de la película, si bien es cierto que pude aprovecharme de la situación no lo hice, a pesar de la tentación salí victoriosa, perfectamente peinada y aun con maquillaje, que desperdicio.

Aunque después del segundo asesinato hubo un avance y es que ambas comenzamos a hablarnos por nuestro nombre.

— _Shizuru, ¿Segura qué estás bien?_ — Le pregunté cuando esta salió del servicio, todavía tenía el rostro un poco verde

— _No… Que pésimos gustos los de Reito, y al parecer los de Natsuki también_

— _No a mi no me digas, yo no escogí la película_

— _Pero si la disfrutaste, ¡No parabas de reír!_

— _No me hubiera reído tanto si no la hubiera visto contigo_

— _Ara, ¿Natsuki se reía de mi entonces?_

— _Es que te veías muy graciosa _— Frunció el entrecejo y corregí — _¡No!... No me reía de ti Shizuru. Me reía contigo… Tus comentarios son muy graciosos… Digo… _— Suspiré nerviosa, parece que todo lo que digo está mal

— _Ookini… — _Me dijo con una sonrisa

— _¿Ehh? ¿Qué… qué agradeces? _

— _Tu compañía_

— _Ahh… no… gracias a ti por invitarme —_ Aunque fui plato de segunda mesa, no me arrepiento para nada

— _Ya te quité mucho tiempo, de seguro tienes algo que hacer —_ Dijo la castaña evitando mi mirada. Mi pobre corazón estaba al borde del colapso.

— _¡No! yo… Nada… Eee… Si quieres te puedo llevar a tu casa_

— _¡Ara! ¿Tan pronto? — _Nuevamente un comentario inesperado

— _Ahh pues… o… ¿Quieres hacer algo más? —_ Esta chica me pone nerviosa

— _Ara pues la verdad se me antojó el helado de Natsuki… —_ Sentí que me sonrojaba, eso fue hace horas…

— _Va… Vamos por unos — _Le dije y traté de poner una sonrisa su mirada era muy intensa.

Caminamos por la plaza. Shizuru se detenía de tanto en tanto para mirar los aparadores y tenía el mal hábito de tomar mi brazo en ratos, lo cual me ponía más nerviosa.

Debo admitir que esto es muy raro en mí, por lo general soy yo la que suele poner nerviosa a las demás y lo peor de todo es que no me coqueteaba, parecía como si fuera una simple salida de amigas a la plaza, sin ningún tipo de malas intenciones, pero a mí me estaba costando trabajo controlar mis hormonas.

— _¿Shizuru me puedes esperar? voy al cajero —_ Esperaba que Saeko mi madre ya me hubiera hecho un deposito, aún tengo dinero pero más vale. ¡Si! ¡Ookasan te amo!

Regresé con la castaña que me esperaba muy sonriente.

— _¡Listo! Ah los helados están por allá —_ Pagué un par y nos sentamos en una banca de la plaza.

— _¡Ara!... Están deliciosos_

— _Si, ¿De qué lo pediste? _

— _De melón ¿Quieres?_

— _Ehh, no, no, es tuyo…_

— _No importa — _Me dijo extendiendo su cuchara hacia mi boca — _Pruébalo —_ Abrí la boca a regañadientes y sentí que me sonrojaba de nuevo — _Esta rico ¿Verdad? — _Me sentí en las nubes.

— _Si, aunque el de vainilla es mejor, prueba… — _Le di una probada con mi cuchara

— _Ara, es verdad… —_ Me dijo saboreando, se veía verdaderamente hermosa

— _¿Quieres más? — _Le pregunté, tenía una cara de felicidad que era irresistible

— _Solo un poco… — _El simple hecho tenerla comiendo de mi helado me hacía sentir muy emocionada, jamás había hecho esto.

— _¿Tú quieres más del mío? — _Me preguntó

— _Ehh… bueno… — _Que me diera de comer en la boca era muy agradable.

Así continuamos hasta que se terminaron los helados. Por alguna razón mi corazón estaba latiendo muy rápido.

— _¿Y ahora? — _Preguntó Shizuru cuando tiré los vasitos en un bote

— _Ee… —_ ideas, ideas, ideas… No contrólate Kuga… ¡No es momento para eso!

— _¿Ya te quieres ir? _— Me preguntó inspeccionándome

— _Tú mandas… —_ Le contesté

— _Ara, ¿Natsuki siempre es tan complaciente? —_ Comencé a toser nerviosa —_ entonces vallamos a ver la ropa. _— Afirmé con la cabeza y la seguí

Shizuru era muy femenina, veía hermosos vestidos y accesorios, en cuanto pude me le escapé un segundo para ir a mirar la lencería. Esta sección es mi perdición…

— _Ara, ara — _A nada estuve de aventar el conjunto muy lejos

— _¡Shi… Shizuru!— _Mejor lo escondí detrás de mi espalda y la miré nerviosa

— _¿No es algo pequeño? — _Dijo señalando mi espalda — _A ver… —_ Intentó quitármelo pero me moví y la esquivé —_ Natsuki no seas infantil… ¡También soy mujer! —_ Ese punto ni que discutirlo…

Comenzamos a forcejear

— _Me…_ _mejor vámonos — _Le dije muy nerviosa pero Shizuru insistió y al final caímos al piso.

Shizuru estaba aplastándome, se levantó despacio y se quedó mirándome, mi corazón dio un salto y por mi mente pasaron varias ideas…

Shizuru robándome un beso, ó yo robándole un beso… ó las dos al mismo tiempo… ó…

— _Natsuki, ¡Kanin na!_ — Nada…

La castaña se incorporó enseguida y me tendió una mano que acepté decepcionada

— _No pasa nada…_ — Exactamente nada…

Me sacudí el pantalón y regresé el conjunto a su lugar

— _¿Te lastimaste? — _ Me miró preocupada y me dio risa. Después de un momento las dos reíamos

— _¿Puedo ayudarlas? — _Nos preguntó una vendedora y negamos con la cabeza

— _Creo que ya es hora de irnos… —_ Afirmé con la cabeza y salimos del lugar. Llevé a Shizuru hasta mi Ducati y saqué mis guantes.

— _Hasta luego Natsuki…_

— _¿Qué? ¿Cómo que hasta luego?_

— _Pediré un taxi_

— _¿Por qué? — _La miré intrigada —_ No me digas que todavía te da miedo…_

— _No es eso…_

— _¿Entonces?_

— _La última vez me dolieron las manos — _Le sonreí y le tendí una mano, Shizuru soltó un suspiro y tomó mi mano con resignación. La ayudé a subir y después subí yo, ella puso sus manos sobre el tanque, entonces las tomé y las puse en mi abdomen

— _¿Natsuki?_

— _Así no te van a doler… — _ Giré la cabeza ligeramente y le sonreí

— _Pe… pero…_

— _No te preocupes, es muy seguro… No me sueltes — _Me puse el casco y encendí la moto.

Así entre los brazos de Shizuru me sentía increíblemente feliz, el frio de la noche que se azotaba sobre mi cuerpo era imperceptible porque sentía la calidez que Shizuru desprendía. Había subido a muchas chicas a mi moto pero a decir verdad ninguna me hacía sentir lo que Shizuru.

Traté de retrasar la llegada a su casa pero temía que se molestara con migo y mejor decidí no hacerme con mucho rodeos

— _Ya llegamos… — _ La castaña se desprendió de mi cuerpo lentamente

— _Ookini — _Me bajé de la moto y la tomé de la cintura para ayudarla a bajar

— _¿Estás bien? — _Le pregunté — _Estas helada… Te hubiera prestado mis guantes_

— _Estoy bien… —_ Miró hacia su casa, una luz se había encendido

— _Me la pase muy bien… Me divertí mucho… _— Le dije honestamente mientras miraba sus ojos

— _Si, yo también… _— Me dijo sonriendo.

Un beso en este momento sería ideal… pero podría quedarme esperando, ella no me lo dará… tiene más efecto en mi que yo sobre ella pensé lastimosamente

Pero durante unos segundos nuestras miradas conectaron, sus manos apretaron ligeramente las mías como si fuera un tic involuntario y por reflejo mire sus labios, mi cuerpo actuó en automático, deseaba besarla.

Probar esos labios de nuevo…

Y cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo me giró el rostro y aterrice rozando su mejilla. Shizuru se alejó enseguida y yo me quede perpleja.

— _Buenas noches —_ Me dijo antes de entrar a su casa, suspiré. ¡Casi!

— _Descansa… — _Alcance a decirle, pero al ver como se alejaba me quedé con una sensación de malestar, pero no tuve más remedio que dejarla ir.

Como todo buen príncipe, esperé hasta que entró para subir a la Ducati.

[ — ]

Ara…

No importa cuánto se esfuerce una por hacer planes, a veces, simplemente las cosas no salen como una desea. Este es un típico ejemplo. Pensaba permanecer en casa disfrutando de un rico té y un buen libro pero Reito me convenció para venir con él, cosa que al final tampoco sucedió y es por eso que ahora estoy viendo una asquerosa película gore de cadáveres mutantes en masa con mi mejor candidato en la lista Kuga Natsuki, la princesa del hielo… ¡Oh si! Ahora estoy enterada de muchas cosas. Ese apodo de princesa del hielo, se lo ganó por su increíble frialdad al terminar sus relaciones "Amorosas".

A pesar de todo sigue siendo muy popular y a la vez el blanco de muchos chicos y chicas de la escuela, en particular de las chicas del colegio y las de primero de instituto, las cuales son fáciles de seducir y engañar. Natsuki es verdaderamente un monumento a la belleza. "_El amor es solo una ilusión_"… Eso ya lo veremos. Aunque me duele admitirlo también soy una víctima suya, aunque totalmente diferente a las demás, yo no le ruego a nadie.

Volviendo al tema, esta película esta horrible, me saco unos buenos sustos donde busque refugio con ella. Al principio Natsuki no me abraso, solo me dejo su cuerpo a voluntad. Yo si la abrasé pero no con malas intenciones, simplemente y aunque me abochornaba admitirlo estaba asustada.

Natsuki al parecer se dio cuenta y terminó cediendo, levantó el descansabrazos que nos separaba y me sonrió de tal manera que me dio confianza. Así que me permití ser abrasada por ella, únicamente alzó su brazo para rodear mis hombros y me refugié en su regazo.

Conforme avanzaba la película pude percatarme de varias cosas. Natsuki tenía un cuerpo muy cálido, mucha paciencia y olía delicioso, simplemente me sentía segura a su lado y ese es un sentimiento que no había tenido con nadie antes, bueno tal vez con Reito.

Una parte de mi esperaba que actuara como la chica salvaje que me robo el beso el otro día pero en lugar de eso sentí como si me quisiera cuidar, cosa que en parte me decepciono.

— _Ten, come algo dulce…_

— _No me hables de comida_ — Justo acababa de pasar un zombi mordiendo un muslo humano junto con litros de sangre. Natsuki rio

— _¡Pero te estás poniendo verde!_ — Natsuki partió un pedacito de chocolate y lo llevo a mi boca con cuidado, afortunadamente la sala estaba lo suficientemente oscura para que no notara el tremendo sonrojo que me provoco.

.

— _¡Tanto para este final!... ¡No sobrevivió nadie! —_ Natsuki solo reía _— ¡Se los comieron a todos!_

— _¿Qué esperabas?... ¿Que sobreviviera la parejita? ¿El amor siempre triunfa?— _Dijo en tono irónico. Pues aunque lo dudes… Algún día hare que te arrepientas de esas palabras…

El día siguió tranquilo, pero hasta ahora disimular nunca se me había hecho tan difícil. Afortunadamente Natsuki no me conoce bien y no se dio cuenta del efecto que provocaba en mí pero, mis piernas temblaban en todo momento… Esos helados fueron demasiado para mí, pero lo que terminó de descomponerme fue la lencería que estaba mirando la peliazul.

La verdad no quería volver a subirme a su moto, pero solo una sonrisa fue suficiente para convencerme y actué a conciencia, sabía que no volvería a salir con ella pronto, aunque me encantaría, el parecer accesible no favorecería mi situación.

Pase lo que pase, no seré como las otras…

Desde el momento que me subí me sentí incomoda, pero me llevé una gran sorpresa cuando Natsuki tomó mis manos y me hizo rodear su cintura

— _¿Natsuki?_

— _Así no te van a doler…_

— _Pe… pero…_

— _No te preocupes, es muy seguro… No me sueltes _

Hasta ahora, había visto a Natsuki como una chica fuerte y segura pero al abrasar su cuerpo de esta manera, me di cuenta de lo frágil que es y surgió en mí una necesidad de protegerla. La abrasé con cariño, como si de esa forma pudiera evitar que algo malo le ocurriera, como si de esta forma pudiera mantener a mi lado un imposible.

— _Ya llegamos… — _Qué rápido… fue muy rápido…

Me preocupé, será que ya me está afectando la distorsión del tiempo, ese fenómeno que ocurre normalmente cuando te la pasas muy bien, donde sientes que apenas han pasado unos minutos cuando en realidad pasan horas…

— _Ookini — _Traté de actuar natural pero de pronto me sentía muy triste

— _¿Estás bien? —_ Por un momento pensé que Natsuki se había dado cuenta de mis sentimientos, pero no fue así — _Estas helada… te hubiera prestado mis guantes_

— _Estoy bien… _

— _Me la pase muy bien… me divertí mucho… _

— _Yo también… _

No supe como paso, pero me perdí en sus ojos. En ese verde océano. Natsuki estaba muy sonrojada y yo me sentí débil como nunca antes. Ella miraba mis labios y se había acercado un poco. Me tenía de las manos y sentí un tremendo escalofrío.

Tan solo de recordar ese beso que nos dimos, quise desesperadamente ceder, ella iba con todo. ¡No! ¡Shizuru! ¡Párala! Me dije a mi misma, pero ya era tarde. Giré el rostro justo a tiempo para evitar que me besara los labios, solo alcanzó a rosar mi mejilla, pero sus labios aún así me provocaron mil sensaciones

— _Buenas noches — _Le dije soltándome de ella, me alejé a paso veloz antes de perder lo poco que me quedaba de cordura, entre a la casa sin mirar atrás

— _Descansa_ — Cuando cerré la puerta escuché como el rugido de su vehículo se perdía en la distancia

— _Ya llegué_

— _¿Shizuru?_

— _Ookasan _

— _Reito kun vino a buscarte, creí que habías salido con él_

— _Me canceló, pero me encontré una amiga y me quedé con ella_

— _¿La chica de la moto que te frotaba las manos? — _Me preguntó alzando una ceja y no pude disimular el rubor que me había brotado

— _¡Ara! — _¡Lo sabia me estaba espiando! — _ ¡Ookasan! _

— _Cena algo antes de dormir… — _Me dijo encaminándose a su dormitorio y yo fui al mío.

Fue una tarde increíble… ella es un sueño…

* * *

**N/A: **_Bueno, espero les haya gustado el cap ^^ y muchas gracias por los reviews yo encantada de leerlos :D Por favor disculpen las demoras pero ya me aplico con las historias, :3 Que pasen linda velada y hasta la próxima ;) _

_PD: ¡Recuerda que un review es gratis! Y en consecuencia la autora se motiva y escribe mejor, más bonito y más rápido :D ¿Quién quiere más ShizNat? ¡YAY! ¡Saludos!_


	7. Capítulo 7

_¡Buenas noches! Paso a dejar esto… :D_

**Capítulo 7**

Después de una eternidad llegó el tan esperado martes, al fin podré verla…

Shizuru es una chica muy ocupada, en toda la semana solo pude verla un par de veces y aunque me quise acercar a ella, siempre llegaba demasiado tarde, ó se ponía a hablar con algún profesor ó entraba a la sala del consejo de estudiantes, ó era rodeada por chicos y chicas.

No sé que me voy a encontrar cuando llegue, estoy ansiosa.

Al subir las escaleras giré y choqué con un cuerpo conocido.

— _¡Ahh! ¿Mai? ¿Mikoto?_

— _¿Natsuki? _

— _¿A dónde van?_

— _Al club de la Kaichou_

— _¿También las invitó? — _Mikoto afirmó con la cabeza

— _Si, la directora me dijo que sí asistía, aumentaría mi beca — _ La miré sorprendida — _El proyecto que está organizando la Kaichou es a petición de los patrocinadores y es una forma de que aumentar el financiamiento de Fuuka Gakuen y motivar a las alumnas a que se unan al club. Pero la directora veía la manera de favorecer a ciertos estudiantes que lo necesitaban._

— _Ahh… —_ Ahora comprendía todo —_ Por eso van a eliminar mis faltas_

— _¿Qué?... Pero si faltas demasiado — _Me alcé de hombros

— _Eso me dijo Shizuru_

— _La kaichou —_ Me regañó Mai —_ ¿Desde cuándo eres tan informal? _

— _Ahh… olvídalo —_ Mai me soltó un coscorrón

— _¡Natsuki no será que…! —_ Negué con la cabeza apresuradamente

— _¡Noo! Nada… — _La pelirroja me miró no muy convencida — _¿Y tú Mikoto?_

— _Si Mai va ¡Yo también voy!_

— _Excelente, es bueno conocer a alguien… Vámonos ya pasan de las 4:00 _

Llegamos al aula y las manos no dejaban de sudarme. Tocamos la puerta y nos abrió la castaña que me miró con el entrecejo fruncido

— _¡Es tarde! — _Solo son cinco minutos…

— _Ahh… ¡Pe… perdón! — _ Dije asustada

Cuando vio a Mikoto y a Mai suavizó la mirada y abrió la puerta para dejarnos pasar. ¡Se me cayó el alma a los pies! Me hice para atrás para evitar entrar al salón pero Mikoto me dio un empujón tan fuerte que me estampé con el cuerpo de una chica.

— _¡Koraaa! ¡Ahhh! ¿Natsuki? —_ Había chocado nada más y nada menos que con…

— _¡Mi…Midori!_

— _¿Kuga? —_ Detrás de esta salió

— _¡Nao!_

— ¿_Natsuki? — _Se asomaron al mismo tiempo

— _¡Karla! ¡Sayuri!_

— _¡Natsu! — _ Y después

— _¡Rin!_

¡No puede ser!, ¡To…todas las que están aquí son…! De pronto sentí un impulso de salir corriendo, sentía las miradas como filosas navajas. Al menos no está Nina…

— _¿Midori?... ¿Desde cuándo dejé de ser Mi-chan?… —_ La pelirroja que no me había soltado tenía su rostro tan cerca del mío que me puse nerviosa— _**Suki**__* __(_Midori hace un juego de palabras con Natsuki, tomando de su nombre las últimas dos silabas "Suki" que en japonés significa "Me gusta")_ —_ El color me subió hacia el rostro, sentía como me ardían las orejas

— _¡Ahh!_— Me solté de su abraso y caminé hacia atrás

— _Con que aquí estudias… Suki… —_ Me dijo Midori avanzando hacia mí con expresión seductora…

Esto no puede empeorar…

— _¡Ara, ara! —_ Estaba equivocada… —_ Tenía pensado hacer una presentación pero veo que ya se conocen bastante bien _

Shizuru proyectaba un fuego asesino en sus ojos rubís, una mirada que daba miedo. Ni siquiera Mai en sus mejores momentos la supera

— _Parece que Mi-chan y Suki tienen algunos asuntos pendientes, ¿Por qué no salen y regresan cuando estén listas para atender al club?_

— _¡Nooo!... yo… Shiz… ¡Kaichou! — _Corregí, ante la mirada amenazadora de la castaña — _ya… ¡Ya estamos listas! _

Shizuru se cruzó de brazos y se dio la vuelta, parecía realmente molesta. Se quedó así un minuto, minuto en el cual nadie movió un musculo, en la habitación reinaba el silencio. Después se giró completamente calmada, parecía la misma de siempre.

— _Seguramente, aún tienen muchas dudas con respecto a este club… Cómo ya les había mencionado, este es un proyecto que me encomendó la directora a petición de los patrocinadores de Fuuka Gakuen para iniciar un club femenino de artes marciales principalmente del sistema con armas — _Suspiro —_ Especialmente trabajaremos con la Katana y la Naginata… ¿Quién quiere comenzar?_

— _¿Espadas?... ¿No es obsoleto? Eso no servirá de nada si alguien llega con un arma… —_ Se me escapó pero al instante supe que había cometido un grave error porque Shizuru me dirigió una mirada severa

— _¡Ara!...parece que "Suki" quiere ser la primera en pasar _

— _¡Nooo! — _Pero al instante supe que no serviría de nada negarme

— _Antes de comenzar, me gustaría que se cambiaran —_ Shizuru nos señaló una mesa del fondo donde habían unos trajes de entrenamiento — _Para mayor comodidad durante los entrenamientos usaremos el Hakama* (pantalón de entrenamiento) para que se acostumbren _

— _Me gustan las espadas Mai —_ Gritó Mikoto mientras Mai le ayudaba a ponerse el Hakama. Me lanzó una mirada de comprensión que me ayudó ligeramente a que mi tensión disminuyera

— _¿Y cómo amarro esto? — _Me preguntó Nao coquetamente al ver que yo ya había terminado pero me hice la desentendida y me acerqué un poco hacia Shizuru que en ese momento miraba la ventana muy absorta en sus pensamientos.

Me aclaré la garganta para que se percatara de mi presencia. Está sin mirarme fue a tomar un par de espadas de madera y después me dio una y se amarró la funda de la Katana en el Hakama, yo la imité no muy convencida. No solo porque no tenía ni idea de que hacer, si no porque también me atemorizaba darle un golpe y lastimarla.

Una vez que todas terminaron de cambiarse y se sentaron en el piso. Shizuru me miró y dijo.

— _Dame lo mejor que tengas — _Desenvainando la katana.

Trague saliva y al sacar la espada se me cayó al piso, así de patética me vi.

A mis espaldas escuché un par de risas. Shizuru espero pacientemente a que recogiera la Katana, pero yo permanecía inmóvil… ¿Por qué tenía que comenzar yo?

— _¿Qué esperas?... — _Me dijo Shizuru, tenía una mirada de absoluta concentración.

Suspiré y sin más remedio la ataqué pero con un hábil movimiento mi Katana salió volando y Shizuru me amenazaba el cuello con la suya

— _Tendrás que tomarme enserio Kuga… —_ Después se alejó de nuevo esperando mi ataque.

Resignada volví a tomar el arma de madera y me propuse atacarla de nuevo, pero Shizuru en verdad era una maestra, no podía hacer más de tres movimientos sin quedar desarmada. En el decimo intento quedé tirada en el piso.

Shizuru suspiró y después de ayudarme a levantar me pidió que me sentara. Regresé a mi lugar completamente abatida y humillada, un par de risas fueron silenciadas hábilmente por la presidenta.

— _¡Ara, ara! Si creen que pueden hacerlo mejor pónganse de pie —_ Shizuru me sonrió y sentí una ola de gratitud hacia ella —_ Entonces les pido respeto por favor, no toleraré ni la indisciplina, ni las burlas._

— _¡Yo quiero intentarlo! —_ Mikoto parecía muy entusiasmada.

Shizuru la invitó a pasar y le dio una Katana, entonces presenciamos una pelea digna de verse, pero justo cuando parecía que Shizuru perdería, sonrió y desarmo a Mikoto, esta arremetió pero lo hizo de nuevo y así siguieron un par de veces más hasta que Mikoto comprendió que no estaba a su nivel, no por la fuerza estoy segura que Mikoto es la más fuerte de todas nosotras, pero si por la experiencia Shizuru era muy mañosa.

Después de esta pelea Shizuru dio por terminada la sesión.

— _Por hoy, lo dejaremos hasta aquí… espero que haya sido de su agrado y si así lo desean las esperaré el jueves a las 4:00 en punto —_ cuando dijo la hora dirigió su mirada hacia mí… ¡Solo fueron 5 minutos! —_ Si gustan también pueden extender la invitación a otras chicas, algunos miembros más caerían muy bien…_

Shizuru se había ganado toda nuestra atención, no podíamos dejar de comentar lo sucedido y al día siguiente corría el rumor en por todas partes

— _¡Natsuki san!_

— _¡Akane san! —_ Esperé a que la castaña me alcanzara

— _¿Es verdad que estas en el club de artes marciales de la Kaichou? —_ Afirmé con la cabeza — _¿Y qué tal esta? _

— _La verdad muy bueno — _Akane desvió la mirada, tenso la mandíbula y apretó los puños—_ ¿Quieres venir?_

—_Escuché que es un club exclusivo… ¿De verdad puedo? —_ Afirmé con la cabeza y su mirada se iluminó

— _Si, no hay problema, es mañana a las 4. Paso por ti para irnos juntas_

— _¿Es solo para mujeres verdad?_

— _Así es, me temo que Karauchi san no puede venir —_ Se sonrojó cuando le mencioné al novio.

— _No importa… Me gustaría practicar con las tonfas — _Afirmé con la cabeza aunque no tenía idea de que eran las tonfas. Akane sonrió y después se fue…

.

El jueves en la tarde pase por Akane para ir al club de Shizuru. Llegamos justo a tiempo, después presentar a los nuevos miembros y de cambiarnos Shizuru nos pidió que nos pusiéramos en parejas. Midori me acaparó enseguida abrasándome por la cintura. A pesar de que intenté buscar otra pareja ya todas estaban formadas, Mai estaba con Mikoto, Karla con Sayuri, Nao con Akane, Akira con Miyu y Rin con una chica que no conocía.

Hasta hubiera preferido hacer equipo con Nao. Midori no está nada mal, de hecho está muy buena pero recuerdo esa vez que comencé a seducirla en la tienda de mascotas, sus besos eran excelentes y el coqueteo con los sobrenombres.

Todo iba bien hasta que nos fuimos a ese antro de mala muerte dónde casi me viola, me acorraló en una pared, y aparte de que me desabotonó la blusa con fiereza, acomodó su muslo entre mis piernas y tenia apresadas mis manos por detrás de mi espalda, la mujer había perdido el control.

Afortunadamente se me ocurrió morderla un poco fuerte en los labios cuando me besaba y por suerte me soltó, así que aproveché para escapar entre la multitud y huir a toda velocidad en mi Ducati.

Ni loca vuelvo a ver a esta chica pensé, pero parece que no tengo tan buena suerte. Ahora no sólo sabe que estoy en este club, sino que también donde estudio, puede encontrarme en cualquier momento y eso la verdad si me asusta.

Shizuru me miró no de muy buena gana y después de un esfuerzo descomunal logré que Midori se separara de mí.

Nos situamos en el lugar donde Shizuru nos indicó y me preparé para escuchar las indicaciones de la presidenta.

— _Vamos a practicar un combate, intenten desarmar a su oponente. Sugiura han, Kuga han comiencen ustedes —_ ¿Por qué siempre tengo que comenzar yo?

Midori me sonrió con picardía. Esta vez no me confiaré. Levante la Katana, pero Midori la evadió con habilidad, lo intenté un par de veces más sin éxito.

Midori atacó y reaccioné a tiempo, nuestras katanas de madera salieron volando hacia la derecha, nos miramos un segundo y después me lancé hacia la espada cayendo al piso, pero Midori había hecho lo mismo.

Sólo un poco más. La Katana estaba a solo unos centímetros de mis dedos, pero Midori me jalaba para no avanzar, entonces abruptamente me giró y me robó un tremendo beso al cual creo que respondí, escuché varios gritos de exclamación y un golpe en el piso que no fue suficiente para que Midori se detuviera, al contrario más se ensañó, hasta que alguien se aclaró la garganta con fuerza me soltó.

Traté de incorporarme pero me faltaba el aire, me sentía mareada y todas las miradas estaban sobre mí.

— _Ba… ¡BAKAYAROO! —_ Le grité a Midori en cuanto recuperé el aliento. Me sentí muy ofendida

— _Ara, ara… me temo que no tolerare semejantes palabras en mi Dojo Kuga han_

— _¡Pe…pero Kaichou! _

— _**¡Shisho!* **__(Capitana) — _Me corrigió está

— _Hai… Shisho — _Corregí — _¡Ella me robó un beso! —_ Le dije indignada a Shizuru.

— _Ara — _Esta me tendió una mano para levantarme y me dijo en secreto _—, ya vez cómo no es agradable…_

— _¿QUÉ? —_ ¡Estoy segura que aquel beso no fue tan malo! De hecho creo que es el mejor que he tenido hasta el momento y eso que he tenido muchos

— _Chicas, les voy a pedir que sean serias —_ Esto lo dijo en general —_ Si vuelvo a ver este tipo de actuaciones en mi Dojo las sancionaré y perderán sus privilegios —_ Se escucharon varias risitas que solo hicieron que me molestara.

Afortunadamente para mí no tuve que volver a pasar si no que me quedé viendo cómo iban pasando las demás, aunque sin poner demasiada atención, por alguna razón me sentía hipnotizada al verla, podía darme cuenta perfectamente que Shizuru era una chica segura de sí misma. No podía dejar de pensar en ese comentario que me hizo_ "ya vez como no es agradable" _es la primera vez que me dicen algo así, definitivamente ella no es como las demás…

[ — ]

La tensión que se genera en el club es demasiado intensa, si no estuviera acostumbrada a mantenerme calmada, habría renunciado desde el comienzo, pero ese es un lujo que no puedo permitirme, en cuanto vi ese folder que me tendió la directora lo supe…

Sabía que la mayoría de las chicas que estaban aquí tenían algo con ella, el problema no era trabajar con las chicas si no saber que Natsuki estaría rodeada de todos sus ligues, no creí soportarlo.

De solo imaginarme a Natsuki coqueteando con ellas en mi club, me invadía la desesperación, fue por eso que negocié para que Tokiha entrara en mi club, parece que solo esa pelirroja la mantiene al margen. Pero para mi sorpresa, Natsuki se veía incomoda y claro, ahora que me pongo en su lugar, no ha de ser agradable tenerlas a todas juntas.

A decir verdad ya me esperaba que algo sucediera, considerando las personas que estaban en esa sala. Y no era la primera vez que veía a Natsuki filtrando, pero no podía permitir que esa Mi-chan, siguiera devorándose a mi Natsuki. Al menos no en mis narices.

Me aclaré la garganta para que se separaran y afortunadamente funcionó. Lo que no me esperaba era ver esa reacción por parte de Natsuki.

Se veía supremamente ofendida, acto que provocó que mi cariño por ella aumentara, pero obviamente no lo iba a demostrar y en cuanto pude le di a entender que eso de robar besos por ahí no era nada agradable.

Ella se quedó atónita, pero después de eso me hice la desentendida. En el fondo esperaba que ella recapacitara con respecto a sus acciones, aunque no quería hacerme ninguna ilusión.

* * *

**N/A: **_Gracias por leer y como siempre gracias por sus reviews, espero sea de su agrado el capítulo. De antemano una disculpa por la demora, en verdad quisiera irme más rápido pero por una u otra cosa no se ha podido y para aquellos que están esperando "Con todo lo que tengo" no desesperen por favor muy pronto subiré el capítulo, tan pronto tenga un respiro y unas horas a solas con la computadora :D Mil gracias y saludos de Emikaze :D ¡Mata ne!_


End file.
